How To Play (and why)
by Coal15
Summary: SMUT. Sub/Dom. "She spent the first several months of their relationship talking herself into, then out of, telling him. A distracting cycle of nerves and frustration. They were so happy together, and having one unsatisfied fantasy wasn't the worst thing in the world." But Hook will go to any lengths to satisfy his princess. Did I mention SMUT?
1. How to Play (and why)

**Just a heads up, this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written. The HBO network executives would blush. Then hire me. Also, sub/dom relationships, especially for those who aren't just "kink buddies," but an actual couple, are quite layered. The dynamics and psychology go a lot deeper than hurter/hurtie, and I tried to weave those details into the story (amid the perpetual smut).**

There were only two other men she'd ever told. It was the only "weird" fantasy she had. The first guy was willing to accommodate, but he wasn't very imaginative. She had to come up with most of their scenarios, which defeated the whole purpose. When she felt the urge to play this game, it was because she wanted to give up control. To be at her lover's mercy. And if she was being honest, a little bit to show off how much she could take.

_Even 'Fantasy Me' is competitive!_

Emma did appreciate the first guy's effort. At least he tried, and didn't judge her. Unlike the second guy. He prodded her for days about 'letting him in' on her fantasies so damn persistently, she assumed he was ready to hear anything. So she told him.

First, he insisted she must have self-loathing issues, or that she'd suffered physical abuse as a kid. (Untrue. Even her less than ideal foster homes were never abusive.). Then he told her she should seek help regardless, because no one should get off on that kind of "sick stuff." He was the last guy she ever told. She just took it for granted she'd never find a guy she could trust enough. She'd always keep this part of herself in a box.

Until Hook.

She spent the first several months of their relationship talking herself into, then out of, telling him. A distracting cycle of nerves and frustration. They were so happy together, and having one unsatisfied fantasy wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Why risk it?

_True Love is worth more than some stupid sex kink, right?!_

The problem was, at the end of the day not telling him made her feel more and more like she wasn't all in with their relationship, which with anyone else would have felt as natural to her as breathing. Emma Swan hides. It's what she does. But not with him. With Hook the opposite was true. Holding back from him didn't just feel unnatural, it took actual effort. The more she tried to get over it, the more it consumed her thoughts.

When it got so bad she started to suck at . . . well . . . _life_, she forced herself to work up the courage to tell him. Still, when she did tell him, she didn't utter a word of any expectation for him to satisfy the fantasy. Hell no! In fact, she heavily implied it was only a part of her fantasy world, and she could care less whether or not something ever happened in real life.

He thanked her for telling him, swore he saw her no differently, and the two went on as usual.

A few days later when she came home from work to find the 'how to play' manuals of various board games scattered throughout the apartment, she was baffled. Until she got to the bedroom. On the bed was what looked like a box of chocolates that someone had painted over in black with the label 'Emma Swan's Game' written in white. When she opened the box there was a pen sitting atop a folded up piece of paper titled 'How To Play.' The rest of the page was blank. Underneath that was a small handwritten note:

_I can not be a proper playmate if I don't know the rules. Teach me, and the game is on!_

_~Yours in all things_

_Killian Jones or Captain Hook, as the Lady wishes._

He proved to be a ridiculously quick study.

They chose 'lemon' for their Safeword.

Emma was certain she'd found her perfect playmate when they got to the point that all she had to do if the urge to submit struck was give him a certain look. They made a new rule at that point. She wasn't allowed to outright ask him for it, and she could only prompt him twice in one day. If he failed to catch the signal both times? Better luck tomorrow. Nine times out of ten he got it. Sometimes he'd pretend to miss a cue, then BAM! An hour or three later he'd start the game. No warning.

He first revealed that exciting new trick one idilic sunny morning while they were washing the dishes from breakfast. She'd already used up her two attempts with the look. (she usually put a few hours' space between the first and second attempt, but that morning she really _really_ wanted to play). She put away the last dish dreading all the distracted, un-satisfied hours ahead of her when suddenly Hook stepped in front of her, pushed her to her knees, and got his cock out in front of her face.

"Suck. And remember your manners. You should be . . . ?"

"Grateful for what I'm given," she said with a shudder, thrilled by the sudden turn of events.

He pushed himself into her mouth and let out a long groan as she went right to work.

The task received all of her focus.

Bills?

Sheriff duties?

Savior duties?

_Life stress in general?_

They all vanished as though they never existed.

She needed to suck him correctly, that was important. The usual rule (applying only to the game, not their sex life in general) was that if she did it wrong he not only wouldn't fuck her for the rest of the day, he'd make her beg for permission to even touch herself. A reward/punishment structure was important for the game, otherwise it wasn't as fun. Hook was dubious on this point in the beginning, but he soon realized it was oddly true. Once he got his head 'round that fact, he put a lot morethoughtinto it when he doled out a punishment.

He observed Emma carefully as she worked.

_She really is a diligent woman._

He knew how deep she could take it without choking, so when he said "all the way," that's what he meant. Her maximum. (If she ever took less, she'd still have to finish him, but that was the end of the game, and no game days for the rest of the week.) "Tip," meant suck the tip, "play," meant more stroking, "talk" meant dirty talk, and "take it," meant he was about to grab her head and either start thrusting into her throat, or push her mouth onto him, controlling her pace (in which case any invocation of 'lemon' was to be spelled out in sign language. Yes, his woman had learned how to spell a word in sign language specifically to broaden the scope of their play). If he gave no specific instruction, she was left to her own devices.

_How can such a romantic sap be this good at something so fuck-tastically dirty? _She marveled as she swallowed him.

She said thank you. He thanked her back, and ordered her not to look at or touch him until he gave permission. A few hours later, while she was folding laundry, he blindfolded her from behind and told her if she could find her way to the bedroom and retrieve their handcuffs from the drawer in under a minute, he'd allow her to look at and touch him again.

Eight months later he was even more proficient at finding the perfect edge between pleasure and torture. That edge was the sweet spot. The place Emma loved best. His first "perfect game," so to speak, started off rather interestingly.

They got out of bed and he remarked teasingly on how cold her feet had been the previous night. All his squirming away to avoid them. When he got out of the shower, towel around his waist, she was naked, and selecting her clothes as slow as humanly possible without actually seeming drugged. One item at a time. She'd set the item on the bed, then go back for the next item.

Strange behavior, but not transparently asking for anything. Within the parameters of their rules.

Hook gave it only a fleeting thought until he opened the closet door to fetch a shirt. Their 'toy box' was unlocked.

He rifled through it, selected the riding crop, and turned it about in his hand as he approached his princess. He ran it along the side of her face, stopping under her chin to tilt her head up. "Did you unlock our box?"

She nodded.

"And just exactly _why?"_

"I disturbed your sleep last night," she said, matter of factly. "You gonna let me get away with that?"

"Hm." He mulled things over for a moment before tucking the crop into the waistline of his towel. "I'll consider it." He sidestepped her and headed back to the closet. (he hadn't officially moved in, but he stayed over often enough to merit a portion of the closet and drawers). "Move to the center of the room, get on your hands and knees, and face the door," he ordered casually without looking at her.

The next time he stood in front of her, he was wearing black jeans and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt, untucked. He walked around her, tracing the riding crop along the outline of her body, dipping between her thighs just the slightest bit whenever he passed that territory.

Emma shivered, and her breathing shallowed as she waited for the first strike.

"Still thinking it over," he said, then walked briskly out of the room.

She remained in position, and listened to Killian make coffee and toast. When he was finished he strolled back into the room, still holding the crop. "Gotta brush my teeth." He passed by her without so much as a glance.

This was another thing Emma loved about the game. Something not at all inherently sexy (brushing teeth) could make her twitch with anticipation. (The faucet stopped running! What now!?)

He stepped out of the bathroom and approached her in the same breezy manner as before, only this time she got a sudden, solid slap on her ass.

Her body jerked. She let out a gasp.

"You've done well." he said, his voice tinged with dark promise. "Such a patient lass." He walked around in front of her and lifted her chin with the riding crop. "You really did cost me a lot of sleep last night, you know."

Emma tried not to smile as she replied, "I'm sorry."

As she gazed up at him, she saw what she'd always longed for. A partner who wasn't just going through the motions. Hook understood why she loved the game, and how much it demanded of him as well. Yes, she had to submit, but he also had to be creative if he wanted to please her. And Hook never wavered in his desire to please her, even if it meant venturing into completely new territory. Whether it was an endless flow of rose petals and sonnets that did it, or brutal cock and strict commands, if she needed, he would provide.

_Anything I want, _Emma thought as she waited for another strike of the crop.

He considered the sight of her kneeling there for a long time, running the crop over her shoulder blades and around her face. She leaned into the touch when it caressed her cheek, as though it were an extension of Hook's own warm, loving hand.

He sunk to his knees in front of her, and ran the crop between her breasts as he spoke. "How long do you think you could take it Swan?" He moved his mouth close to hers as the crop moved lower down her midsection. "How many consecutive minutes?"

She considered the question as he moved the crop low enough to touch her clit. He then turned it on edge to dip in and brush it through her thoroughly wet center. She began to roll her hips for whatever friction she could get, but Hook wouldn't allow it.

"Hold still!"

Her hips froze.

"Answer my question."

His mouth was achingly close. She couldn't stop staring.

"Four, maybe?"

He pressed the crop against her harder and moved his lips close enough for her to taste if she dared flick her tongue out. "Maybes are not acceptable." He murmured.

"Four!" Emma promised, "four minutes!"

He grabbed her arms and pulled her to her knees, kissing her with the same command he carried in his voice, then tossed her back on her haunches. "You'll take seven," he declared.

Emma's pulse quickened. She wasn't used to such an ambitious challenge.

Hook again ran the crop all through her arousal, and brought it to his mouth. He took in the whole tip, sucking and licking as he withdrew. "Mmmm," he moaned, eyes fluttering shut. When they opened again, he grabbed her by the hair. "Fair warning, if you invoke 'lemon,'" he enunciated the word very clearly, "I'll keep you wet all day, but you'll get no cock inside you." He smirked. "Unless you're desperate enough to go down to the pub and pick up some talentless stranger to service you."

Emma shook her head. "No," she breathed. "You or no one."

He released her hair and stood up. "Get on the bed, all fours, at the edge."

She scrambled into position, and he brought the crop down on her right away. A stinging slap on her ass. Then another, then another. Occasionally he ran the crop up and down her body, or softened his force for a few seconds, but mostly he punished her ass and back just the way she'd imagined when she concocted her plan to prompt him. Emma gasped and cried his name as he wielded the crop, sometimes bitting her lips and gritting her teeth to ride out the fire and resist her rational mind's want for relief.

_Lemon_. That's all she had to say was _lemon_, and she had absolute trust that he would stop the game instantly. Hook never failed to respect the Safeword, and by extension, her. So it was a question of 'pain of the whip for seven minutes'vs. 'no cock all day,' and she was too slick with arousal to even _consider_ the 'no cock' option.

He was clearly impressed when she made it to seven minutes. "I knew the first time we met you were a tough one," he cooed as he gently pet her back, sweeping his hook over the evidence of his authority. "But I had no idea, did I?"

"No one tougher, pirate," she said with a flirty smile.

He guided her into the bathroom and they took a shower together, alternating between cool and warm water on her whip marked back. Hook gently rubbed her clit and praised her peerless fortitude the whole time. Emma sighed happily as his skilled ministrations, and the water, soothed her.

When they got out of the shower, she stroked his cock and asked if she could have it, since she did so well with the riding crop.

He'd done this to her a few times before. Always tantalizing.

She accepted the wait and went to pour herself a cup of coffee. As the minutes ticked by she found herself thinking about how close she'd come to never having this. A real playmate in her life. Especially not one who was in it for the long haul. Who she'd finallyaccepted would never leave her, come hell or high water.

She found out two hours later when he blocked her path down the hallway that he _was_ willing to give her cock, but she could only use her mouth. No stroking. No pumping. No holding in place. And he would offer no assistance.

She said nothing in response. Just dropped to her knees, licked and kissed over his length until he was fully hard, then took him in her mouth. Keeping him in her mouth without the help of her hands was more of a challenge than she'd expected (especially when she bobbed upward, or tried to service the head). A few times she had to chase him down. Eventually she decided to scrap all her usual techniques, and go with a basic up-and-down, take-it-as-deep-as-I-can approach. Not fancy, but it spared her the trial of a runaway cock. Only one real challenge remained. Endurance. She wouldn't be able to stroke him when her jaw wanted a break, so how long could she go before leaving him unattended? She worried over the question as the taste of pre-cum filled her mouth. She refused to let go. After a while she resorted to daring herself to ignore the ache in her jaw for just one. More. Minute. It worked for several minutes.

Suddenly, Hook yanked back on her hair, pulling her off of him. He sighed, delighted. "I've never met a woman who could take a cock so long without a break, Swan. You must have sucked a thousand dicks before me."

"No."

"Oh," he shouted, yanking her hair back further, "so you just naturally behave like a whore then?"

Outside the game such a comment would make her rage, but within the game it sent arousal dripping down her thighs.

"I just want to make you cum," she insisted. "I love making you cum."

Hook stared down at her, biting back an amused grin. He mustn't let himself lighten the mood. At this point anything short of stone cold supremacy would break up their rhythm. The partnership of it all was still sometimes bizarre to him. To the outside observer it would, of course, look as though he was beholden to nothing but his own cock, and Emma was assigned the utterly thankless burden of servicing him. No one would guess it was _Emma_ who'd allowed _him_ to take on the starring role in her long unrealized fantasy.

He let go of her hair and brushed his fingers over her glistening lips. "You love to make me cum?"

Emma nodded.

His stared down at her with menacing lust. "Then let's try something new, shall we?"

_Something new! _She felt the muscles inside her quiver with excitement as she wondered, _can I take it, or will this be my lemon?_

"Tilt your head back and keep your mouth open."

Emma did as she was told.

Hook stepped forward and held his cock directly over her mouth, angling toward it, but not entering. He began to stroke himself, slowly at first.

"Don't move when I cum, Swan," he ordered. "Whatever doesn't go in your mouth, you'll lick off your fingers." he paused, dropping his voice to its dirtiest cadence, "and I'll film it."

_Nope,_ her pulse quickened and her body flushed with heat. _No lemon here._

She loved watching him become more and more willing, every time they played, to wield the power of her submission. To push her. Own her. She watched intently as his face began to clench and his stroke quickened.

She squirmed, preparing herself.

"Good lass," he mused as cum shot in her mouth, just beneath her mouth, and one shot landing mostly on her cheek. He pet her hair lovingly. "Your mouth has so many fine uses."

She swallowed, smiled, and placed her hands in her lap. "How do I look?"

"_Filthy_," he purred as he pulled the phone from his back pocket. "Filthy and fantastic. Exactly as I imagined. Better. You should be proud."

She was. She licked her lips and waited for him to begin filming. On his cue, she ran two fingers along the under side of her mouth and slowly lapped up every trace of him with a satisfied sigh. Then she went to wipe off her cheek.

"Oooooh," Hook sighed, crouching down to get a better view.

"Did I get it all?" she asked hopefully.

"You tell me," Hook replied. "I gave you that cum. Taking care of it is your job." She searched around her face for more while he went on. "I know it's easier when I cum inside you princess, but sometimes you do have to work."

She found one last drop, and as soon as she had it swallowed Hook dropped the phone and crushed her against his mouth, thrusting his tongue against hers as if demanding it participate. She panted and gasped as it went on. He'd angle her one way, then another, then another. It seemed endless.

Finally, he pulled back with a lopsided smile. "It's always interesting to taste myself on you. Never thought to do such a thing with anyone else."

"What's it like?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"It's better when I'm going down on you," he said. "Then I taste you, too. Us together." His eyes darkened. "That's a taste I could drink down every day." As he spoke, he unzipped her pants, slid his hand in, and reached down until his middle finger found her clit. "You must really love watching me cum," he said as he pushed in further. "You're halfway there already." He drew away from her and stood with a satisfied expression. "Since you did such a good job . . ." he took a deep breath and chewed the corner of his lower lip.

Emma tried not to betray impatience as she waited for him to continue his thought.

"I'll allow you a reward."

Her eyes lit up.

"And you may choose it."

_I must have been spectacular! _She congratulated herself, then focused on deciding what to ask for.

"Stand up and strip while you think."

While she followed the command, he fetched the kitchen timer from next to the stove. When she was fully undressed he got down on his knees in front of her, and cranked the timer to five minutes. "You have five minutes to make a decision. In the meantime," he tapped his hook against her leg. She spread out a little, as if to let a small-ish dog run between her legs, "I'll be busy down here. You are to remain standing, you may not hold onto either wall for support. I'm sure you know what happens of you fall to the floor."

"I lose my choice," Emma panted.

"I'll give you a bit of back support with my hook arm, but that's it. Understand?"

She nodded.

He released the timer, and the soft sound of its _tickticktick_ filled the hall.

He smiled and sunk two fingers into her core, slowly moving them in and out as he snaked his hook arm around her thigh, slid it over her ass up to her lower back, and held her in place. When he knew he had her steadied enough, he began teasing her clit with his tongue.

Emma arched into the contact with a long moan. She'd been with a few men who knew their way around down there, but _damn_. Her breath hitched each time his tongue delivered a flick. Meanwhile his fingers scissored and curled inside her. Actually, his talents in this area started off at _wow_. It was their mutual desire to constantly challenge themselves that took him from wow to _damn_. It dawned on her as she stood there, legs shaking as she tried to keep her knees from giving way, that he'd officially left damn in the dust at some point, and moved on to something beyond words. She hoped her cock sucking skills had followed a similar trajectory.

He withdrew his fingers and set them to work on her clit while he pushed one thigh up on his shoulder and tilted her back just a tad to give himself more territory. He was careful to keep his hook arm firm around her.

Emma scraped her fingers through his hair starting at the nape of his neck, lost in blind pleasure. He ran his tongue over every inch of her center while fingers worked diligently at her clit. She leaned back further, grasping at him, and tried to correctly balance her weight against the one arm. Quite a struggle when one's self control is hanging on by a thread.

Hook went on with voracious enthusiasm.

Emma was just on the precipice of orgasm when a horrible realization hit her.

_I haven't chosen what I want!_

She made a decision and came just as the timer buzzed. Hook let go of her instantly, and she tumbled to the floor. "That was perfect," she praised in a throaty rasp.

He wiped the lower half of his face on his sleeve. "Must've been," he said with a salacious chuckle. "You're wet enough to drown a man, Swan. I do hope you managed to make a decision."

"The cuffs and the tree."

There was a particular tree in the forest they'd found completely by accident, far away from any path. They sometimes liked to do that. Just wander through wild, untrodden forest. The tree trunk was the perfect width for Emma to get her arms around close enough for handcuffs to close the remaining distance. And it was a maple tree, so the bark wasn't rough. They weren't actually playing a game at the time, and had an obligation to be somewhere, so they'd made a mental note to work it into play at some point. The two times they'd played since then it was either raining, or howling wind, so that particular adventure wasn't an option.

Hook's eyes lit up. "Excellent choice, I'd almost forgotten that damn tree! Stay here. I'll select what you're to wear."

Emma pushed herself into sitting position and sat cross legged, waiting patiently.

She didn't have to wait long. Hook returned with a selection that looked nothing like the kind of thing Emma wore anymore. Stuff that had moved from place to place with her only because she kept forgetting to donate them someplace. Back when she was broke, any clothes she could afford would do. In this case, a summery just-below-the-knee white skirt adorned with a pattern of little yellow flowers, a pastel purple button down shirt with quarter length sleeves, strapless black bra, and no panties.

Emma smiled. "Odd selection," she noted as she pulled the skirt over her hips.

Hook leaned against the wall with a likewise amiable expression and crossed his arms. "That's rather the point, love. I mean to fuck you ten kinds of senseless, and the thought of doing it while you're dressed for bloody _church_ amuses me. I was going to include a scarf of some kind to tie over your mouth in case you got too loud, but then you'd have no way to give me the Safeword."

Emma clasped the bra and quickly pulled on and buttoned the shirt. "Bet you a thousand dollars I won't need it anyhow."

He smirked. "I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

Hook was still getting the feel of driving, so Emma took the wheel. He swept her hair back and stroked his hook along the side of her neck, gazing at her as though they were sitting in a classy, violins-and-candelight restaurant. The comparison between appearance and reality got him half hard, but he kept it under control. They had a hike ahead of them, and trekking while hard was one hell of a chore. He'd spent a good bit of their time in Neverland feeling horribly awkward, and struggling to talk himself down.

Before they got out of the car Hook ordered her to pleasure herself until he counted to sixty. He alternated between counting fast and counting slow. When he reached sixty, she withdrew without hesitation or pouting (though on the inside she was _dying_ to continue). She started to raise her fingers to her mouth to lick them clean as she'd done earlier with the cum, but Hook reached out and grabbed her wrist, squeezing tightly.

"NO!"

She side-eyed him, curious.

"Wipe them on your lovely skirt."

Once they were far enough from the road not to be visible, Hook cuffed her hands in front of her and used them to drag her along. He didn't walk too fast, and he did slow down for larger impediments and slippery places (decaying leaves may as well be oil slicks sometimes), but he made sure the walk was work.

Once their tree was in view, he allowed himself to get fully hard. "There it is, my princess," he purred.

She tried to walk past him toward it, but he grabbed her arms from behind and held her flush against him. "Oh no," he whispered directly in her ear. "One step at a time." They continued forward. "You can unbutton your shirt if you care to."

Of course she did.

_Thank God I've got such discipline,_ he thought as they wandered forward. The sight of Emma's naked flesh and black bra was torture. He wanted nothing more than to take the remaining distance at a dead run. But he couldn't let his Lady down in the grand scheme. _Always challenge,_ he reminded himself every painful step of the way. _Always the challenge._

"Be ready when we get there, Swan," he rasped, grabbing her by the hip and grinding his hardness against her. "Because I mean to take you without pause."

He felt her whole body quake against his as he walked them toward her impending fuck.

When they did reach the tree, he hurled her against and cuffed her to it in what seemed like less than a second. Then he walked back 'round, unzipping as he went, yanked her legs up over his hips, and thrust forward with all the force he could muster. He pushed her skirt out of the way as he went, and true to his word, showed no mercy.

Loathe to leave the whole job to his cock, he grabbed the bra, tore it down to her midsection with a guttural hiss, and went about marking the territory of her perfect, pale breasts. More visible evidence of his ownership. She always wore the marks he gave her proudly, like trophies-undisplayed trophies, but still. She saw each one as proof of his wild desire to be her greatest fantasy.

His tireless efforts elicited a thousand cries and bursts of foul language (mostly pertaining to his cock, and how well he wielded it). Her shouted sounds coupled with the intoxicating sensation of her walls clutching him tight as they rippled with a ceaseless tide of orgasm drove him to near-madness. His cock _begged_ for release, but he made himself a promise as he thrust with ruthless commitment.

_I will not cum until I'm in utter agony!_

He forced himself not to give in several times before it finally became too much. He drove his hook into the tree trunk, dug his nails into the underside of her thigh, and lost his mind inside her, cumming with enough force to shame a thunderstorm. He collapsed to the ground immediately afterward while Emma sagged forward, her cuffs the only thing keeping her upright. Both were drenched in sweat, and panting as though they'd raced one another across the continent.

A few minutes later, Emma giggled.

"What's on your mind?" Hook asked as he hoisted himself to his feet.

She gave him a smug smile. "I didn't say lemon."

"Mmmm." Hook nuzzled her nose and peppered her face with sweet little kisses in the manner of dewy, saccharine romance. "Oh, love," he whispered tenderly, "we'll be at it again in a bit."

"WHAT?" Emma's eyes bulged. "How can you possibly-"

"I'll need an hour or so to recover obviously, but we are going again." he paused, and dropped his voice. "Only next time, I'm cuffing you to that tree." He pointed his hook toward a tree with a very slender trunk. "And you'll be on all fours."

Emma swallowed. "Do I get un cuffed in the meantime?"

"Oh, why not," Hook sighed with a shrug.

His let her free, and soothed her engorged core with the occasional light licking.

An hour later she was indeed cuffed to the base of the other tree, situated to the side of the trunk and propped on her elbows.

_Wow, he is really going for it today!_ When he first informed her there would be more, she half assumed he'd change his mind. _You should know better, Emma, the man lives to outdo himself._

He leaned over her body as he pushed the skirt up over her ass and said quietly, "we're going to have lunch at Granny's when we're through here, by the way. You will sit calmly in that adorable diner." He sat back and ran his hook from the crook of her knee over the rise of her ass while three fingers explored inside her. "You will eat what you order." He positioned himself, cock hovering at her entrance. "And you will think about every _filthy_ thing we've done today."

Emma's breath grew shaky, as did her body. "You're so good to me," she whispered.

Hook swelled with pride as he slid the head of his cock into her. "Anything for you my beautiful, _un-breakable_ toy." He paused just long enough to make her squirm before he grabbed her hips and surrounded himself in her welcoming heat.

"Aaaaahhhhhh," Emma let out a long, high pitched, warbling moan and clawed at the ground beneath her. "How are-ah! How are y-you real?!" Her head dropped onto her forearm, and with every incredible thrust, her fuck-thrashed hair picked up more and more forest debris. "How! Are! Y-oh, God! Howareyoureal?"

Hook only growled in response. It was all he could manage. Honestly, he didn't know where it came from. He'd never been this man. Always thought of himself as a scoundrel, of course. A man with a certain edge, yes. But when he first decided to perform as Emma's fantasy owner he never imagined himself taking it so far. It shocked him that he was even _capable_ (not just of doing it, but of enjoying the hell out of it). It was as though Emma's desire had unlocked something primal in him. Something that would be downright ugly, even evil, were it not their mutual playground.

As with their first go, he did not allow himself to cum until he felt like breaking every bone in his body would be the lesser agony.

"Emma! Emma! Emma!" He grunt/whine/chanted as he surged into her those final few times, determined not to relent until there was no choice.

She felt him swell and burst inside her with the kind of impact that levels cities, and sends bridges crumbling to the sea. When it was completely over he fell down by her side, sated and destroyed, and used the last of his strength to un-cuff her. They laid there in spoon formation for quite a while before he rose to his feet. Emma pulled herself up with his assistance, and they gazed at one another for a long, sweet moment.

As he gazed, Hook pulled up Emma's skirt to run a gentle hand over his soaked, hard earned plunder. He kissed her just as gently, his tongue running over hers. She responded in kind. When they separated, he helped her smooth down her hair and pick out debris.

"Do you want me in the cuffs for the walk back to the car?"

"No," he said as they began to mosey, neither in a state to walk fast. "I did fuck you ten kinds of senseless and you took every second without the Safeword. I'll give you a break." He helped her over a large fallen log.

It took them a while to reach the car, and Emma hissed when she sat down, her previously whipped back angered by the tree trunk. She was grateful her clothes were light and loose. She wondered of that had been part of Hook's wardrobe selection criteria.

It only took fifteen minutes to reach Granny's.

Emma and Hook sat in their booth and smiled knowingly at one another. It did feel incredibly erotic to be sitting in an adorable diner looking wholesome as hell while her sex throbbed between her legs, so recently fucked to the breaking point.

_Clever man,_ she thought. _Our bodies have tapped out, but the game keeps going._

Ruby strolled over and asked if they wanted anything to drink besides water.

"I'll have an iced tea," Emma chirped happily.

Hook stuck with water.

The iced tea arrived with a wedge of lemon on the side. They both struggled not to laugh.

"Hey, sweetie pie," she said in a facetious tone.

He replied in kind. "Yes, my _precious one?"_

She picked up the lemon wedge and waved it in his general direction. "Do you want this? I don't need it at all."


	2. Hook Wants to Try

**KILLIAN GETS CURIOUS. I MAY HAVE OUT-SMUTTED MYSELF HERE. **

He didn't want her to think he was unsatisfied, or bored with the game. But for weeks he'd been wondering what it would be like to give Emma his absolute submission. What might she do to him? How creative could she be? Would she get off on someone else's obedience, or have no interest? Was he capable of total obedience? He certainly didn't think of himself as the type, which somehow only intensified his curiosity. Every time she rose to whatever challenge he'd leveled at her, he wondered if he could do the same.

_I've survived many a fight. Rushed headlong into dangerous adventures. But what would I suffer at Swan's command? Could I take it?_

He knew he had to ask her about switching roles at some point during one specific game. He made Emma wear what they'd come to call her "church whore" outfit (the sweet flowery skirt and button down top), and kept her wrists bound and mouth taped for hours, un-taping her mouth periodically to suck his cock. He checked her clit several times throughout the day, and almost every time it was slick as hell.

_She really does get off in this stuff. How?_

Since she'd never expressed any interest in them changing roles, it took him weeks to work up the nerve.

She was out picking up Henry from school and dropping him off at Regina's. He paced, and paced, and wracked his brain, trying to think of a way to get the conversation rolling. He was starting lose his nerve when the answer dawned on him.

_No talk!_

He dashed to the bedroom, wrote 'PROPERTY OF EMMA SWAN' on one of his white t shirts, and put it on. Then he went to their toy box, selected the riding crop, and knelt down in the bedroom doorway. He held the crop on his teeth like a dog with a bone, and waited. The gesture would have been far too blatant to keep with their rules for her, but since this was his first time broaching the subject of her owning of him, he figured the rules were a blank slate.

She must have lingered to chat with Regina, he thought when his wait reached the ten minute mark. He was tempted to get up for a minute to shake his legs out, but decided against it. If Emma does want to do this, kneeling for a long time will be the least of my trials. The thought sent an exited chill down his spine. It surprised him. His wait was going on fifteen minutes when he heard the key in the door. He squared his shoulders. His cock twitched as he heard her padding through the apartment.

Front hall . . . living room . . . just a few more feet until . . .

"Killian," she called out, "are you he-" she stood at the other end of the hallway, gaping at him.

His breath hitched, but he said nothing. She dropped her purse and carefully set down her armload of papers before slowly approaching him.

"Huh." She put her hands on her hips. "This is interesting." She took the crop from his mouth and read his shirt. "Property of Emma Swan." She stared silently, blank faced, for a long time.

_What is that look?_ Killian wondered. _Disapproval? Annoyance? Is she thinking it ov-_

The riding crop struck his cheek so hard he barely bit back a pained yelp.

"You're in my way!" She barked. "Move!"

He started to hoist himself up, the thrill of success rushing straight to his cock, but she pressed the crop against his chest. "Did I say stand? No. I said _move!"_

He scooted out of the doorway, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. He found it interesting that she'd not only accepted his offer so quickly, but that she wasn't merely imitating his styleof supremacy. Her tactics were her own.

She walked over to closet, kicked her shoes off next to the row of other pairs, and turned to face him. "Come undress me."

_Ask,_ he reminded himself.

"Shall I walk over or crawl?"

Emma smiled. "You're learning. Walk."

"What shall I remove first?" he asked as he crossed the room.

Her smile grew wider as she ran the crop down his chest. "Learning fast. Just for that I'll let you go down on me for exactly two and a half minutes after you take my clothes off." The element of specific timing had recently come into their gameplay.

"Thank you, Emma," he said, genuinely pleased.

"Shirts first." She raised her arms over her head and he removed fist the red shirt, and the white one under it. "Belt. Pants-and do not touch my underwear. Not one little brush, not even with the hook, or I won't let you lick my clit at all until tomorrow." She squeezed him through his pants. "And that would suck for you. I know how much you love the way I taste."

His cock throbbed when she took her hand away from him. He spent a few moments working out how to get her pants unzipped without risking contact with her underwear. It was a tad tricky, but he managed it. Underwear was last.

"Get the timer, set it, and get to work," she said as she laid down near the foot of the bed, legs spread wide and feet propped at the edge of the mattress. She set the crop down next to her. A few seconds later she was bucking against his obedient mouth.

_She's liking this role!_ he thought as he licked diligently. She was every bit as wet as she got when he owned her. He reared back on his haunches the instant the timer went off. By then the confines of his jeans had become painful.

"May I please take off my jeans?" he asked with no attempt to hide his desperation.

She sat up, and ran the crop along the outline of his face. "I'll start you out easy. Take off your shirt and if you survive three minutes of the crop and I'll let you unzip."

This was the part he was most nervous about. A strike here and there was one thing, but it always left angry marks on Emma for days when he went at her for minutes at a time.

_Dangerous adventures, _he reminded himself as he traded places with Emma. _You've _survived hundreds of them.

She trailed the crop lazily up the back of his still-clothed thigh, over his ass, and traced little circles around his back. It felt almost relaxing.

_Snap!_ This time he did cry out.

It was unrelenting. Strike after strike without pause even when she switched hands or moved around for a different angle. He couldn't fathom how she took even more than three minutes without complaint.

_Lemon!_ He screamed at himself. _Lemon! Just bloody say lemon, you're not ready for this! _The word came to the tip of his tongue several times, but each time he forced himself to think of the reward. She'd let him get his cock out of its godawful prison. And still he barely made it to the end. The buzz of the timer was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard (next to the stunning racket of Emma cumming like a wild thing). He collapsed to the bed panting and sweating.

"Amateur." She paused. "Okay, get it out."

He scrambled off the bed, undid his zipper, and yanked his pants down frantically, only to be shocked when the crop struck his face and neck in three sharp blows.

"What the hell?!" he yelled before he could stop himself, immediately bracing himself for another strike as punishment.

Instead she shoved him back down on the bed. "First of all," she pushed a mat of hair away from her forehead, "no back talk. Second, I said you could unzip. Nottake off the pants.

He made a warbling noise as he pulled the pants back over his thighs.

_At least she didn't make you zip up again, mate._

She took in the site of him, seeming to contemplate her options. "Don't get off the bed," she said abruptly, and left the room.

Killian could not for the life of him figure out why this notonly wasn't killing his hard-on, but making it pulse with the urge to find out what came next. He heard her rifling through her purse. She returned with her phone in hand, entering their security code as she approached had a special vid file labeled "favorites." The ones Killian most liked to watch. Their greatest hits, so to speak.

"See these?" she purred as she held the screen in front of him.

He stared unblinking at the vid of he and Emma. He was wearing something from his pirate days, she was in nothing but high heels, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. He bent her over a chair in the living room and fucked her until her hair was completely unraveled.

She turned it off before the next vid could play. "There are over thirty vids in this file." She tossed the phone carelessly onto a pillow. "I'm going to go for a nice ride, Killian," she explained, stroking his cock. "Shhhh," she cautioned when he moaned. "A nice ride. And if you say a single word, or make a sound louder than a fucking whisper?" She leaned down close to his ear. "I'll delete the whole file."

_Can I trade for the crop?! Please, the crop!_

She chuckled at his obvious panic as she brought her hands around his neck and settled over him in a teasing straddle, her hips already slowly rocking. "You can touch me anywhere," she continued as she positioned herself to take him in. "But you can't change our position."

Killian's whole face clenched and he threw back his head in a silent scream when she lowered herself onto him. Emma, on the other hand? She was a on obscene opera. Scaling through every octave as she rode him.

"Oh!ah-fuck, fuck!"

Her depths rippled and tightened around his length and (considerable) girth. Muscles released and tightened, released and tightened. He grasped at her back and hips, head thrashing every which way as he struggled to remain mute. To stop himself from shouting her name at the top of his lungs, or curse her incredible cruelty.

_Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Oh God, you're perfect! _His throat ran dry from pained gasping and panting.

Emma grabbed his hair and forced his head forward, meeting him in a brutal kiss that ended when she bit down on his shoulder.

He hissed, marveling at the game. The way a jolt of such pain could make his cock swell against her walls even more.

"I felt that," she breathed. "I love that cock, I get so fucking tight for you, Killian!" she gripped his tensed biceps, arched her back, and spread her legs wider, moving one hand behind her to grip his leg.

His grabbed her waist as she thrust herself against him, taking him in deeper. The muscles inside her quivered with such force Killian thought he might lose his mind. Instead he gasped and mewled, ground his teeth, bit the side of his tongue. Whatever it took to abide the rules.

She held his shoulders in a vice grip and leaned back even further. "Make me cum!" She commanded. "Right now! Right-ah! Right now!" She shoved him down on the bed. "Right now, I need it, I need it!"

His hook clawed at her waist as his hand dove for her clit. He tried to brace himself for what was about to happen to his cock, and rallied every ounce of strength in his body to resist crying out loud enough to be heard throughout all the realms in existence. He rubbed her clit with rolling pressure, a circular lift and press. He knew she loved that move.

It didn't happen gradually. It slammed into her body and went straight to his cock. Unimaginable sounds spilled out if her while Killian restrained himself to a helpless, ragged gasp as he came. He felt amazing despite all the desperate cries clawing at his throat, yearning for release.

When it was over she leaned down and ran her tongue up his chest, along the line of his throat, and enjoyed a moment of affectionate nibbling at his earlobe before whispering in his ear. "You can talk now."

"What the fucking hell was that?" he cried, raking his hands though sweat-drenched hair. "That was _amazing!"_

Emma chuckled and peppered his chest with kisses.

Killian was dizzy with relief. "I can't believe I made it," he shook his head. "I just can't believe it."

"What gave you the idea to switch things up?" Emma asked as they shimmied the rest of the way up the bed.

He thought about the question for a moment. "Well . . . I always enjoy what we do while we're playing but then afterwards . . . sometimes I look at everything I did to your body, and it seemed bloody impossible that you could've gotten off on it," he shrugged. "I wanted to understand." He pet her hair as she settled next to him. "And see if I could handle it."

"You did great," Emma as she went on kissing his chest. "I was brutal as hell with the crop."

"Oh, no," he insisted. "Gentle as a kitten, Swan. Gentle as a kitten."

"So what did you think? Not a fan, or-"

"Oh, I'd love to keep going. This opens up a whole new field of play for us, doesn't it? Provided you'd want to, of course."

"I only went with it to humor you at first," Emma smiled. "But I was all in after you took the riding crop.

"Yeah?"

She nuzzled his chest. "I got wet as fuck while I did it. The way you squirmed, and the sounds you made?" She shivered against him. "Well done."

Killian felt a rush of pride. Emma's usual role was making more and more sense.

Without saying a word, Emma picked up his hand and guided it between her legs. "Do something interesting."

He raised an eyebrow. "So soon?"

Her eyes darkened. "Don't make me get the crop."

A mix of arousal and fear hit him as he immediately obeyed. "Does the Lady have plans for my cock at the moment?" he asked as he gently rubbed her clit. He tried not to betray a sign of nervousness, but he was worried that he might be too spent to get beyond _half hard_ for a little while.

"No," she sighed. "This one's all about me. In fact if you do get hard, you'll have to take care of yourself.""Am I allowed to move your body about, or am I at your whim?"

"Do whatever you think will get the job done."

"In that case," he reared up and tucked himself back in his jeans. "I want you spread nice and wide." He sat up between Emma's legs, pushing her knees up and apart. "Mmmmm," he purred as his fingers returned to their task. "Now this is a view. You did take quite a ride before, didn't you?"

"I know what to do with a great cock." Emma's eyelids fluttered as Killian swept his thumb over her clit in an upward motion.

"Compliment taken," he said with a fast push deeper inside her and a firm flick at her clit.

Her thigh muscles jerked.

He bent down to lick and kiss at her hips, and along the line of her thighs. He almost bit down on her hip but decided not to.

_I belong to Emma,_ he chided himself. _She leaves the marks on me. _His pulse hitched. He was surprised find himself hoping she planned to bite or suck bruises on his flesh at some point.

He felt her start to writhe, soft little moans fluttering in her throat.

"I'm gonna film this," she informed him.

He stayed focused on his job, his tongue sweeping all through he center in no particular pattern.

"Here's Killian," Emma narrated quietly, her breathing shallow and uneven. "He does such a good job with me. He-oh-he uh . . ." she sighed.

_Losing focus already. I am on a roll today, _he congratulated himself. _Don't let it go to your head, pirate. You'll get lazy._

Her hips began a gentle roll. "He's staying between my legs un-oh, oh-" some soft panting. "Until I decide I'm wet enough. Then I'm gonna make him sit back and watch me get myself off." She paused. "Did you hear me Killian?"

"Mm-hm."

She yanked him up by his hair.

"Repeat the order."

_I see we're getting back into the swing of things._

"You say when I'm done, and I watch you finish."

"Exactly." She shoved his face back between her legs and continued narrating. "He's been decent so-aaaaaaah, so far. I've only corrected a f-f-f . . . few mistakes," she paused to draw a deep breath. "And he has quite the disciplined cock," she said before literally kicking him away.

He almost toppled off the edge of the bed.

"But I'm done playing with that toy for now." She held the phone out to Killian. "Film me."

"May I narrate as well?" he asked.

She nodded as she laid back and ran her hands over her already well-fucked core.

"I am Killian Jones, property of Emma Swan. I am her happy-oh, that's beautiful," he said when she went from a gentle petting motion to a more aggressive touch. "Her loyal toy." He'd guessed correctly regarding the state of his cock. Only half hard.

_Actually an advantage at the moment. I can think and speak clearly._

Her stroke quickened.

He fashioned his voice into smooth, cool silk. "I am at her whim, I will _beg_ for her touch if she likes, for her mark on my body, I will spend days at her feet, I will drive my cock to its limits to please her-"

A new surge of arousal coated her fingers.

_Almost there._

"My one use is her pleasure, a I am worthless if I fail-"

She whimpered and bucked upward into her fingers as the other hand pressed down on her clit.

_Boom._

He zoomed out and positioned the camera to capture the whole image. Her flushed face, busy hands, all of it.

"I am pointless! A _waste_ without my Swan's orders, her rule-" he continued speaking as she crested and began the unhurried stroll back to awareness. "If she commands me to toss away my honor . . ."

Her head lolled to the side and she looked at him.

" . . . my pride . . . " He dropped to a whisper. " . . . my mind . . . "

She ran her foot over his thigh.

"I will hurl them away like trash." He zoomed in. "I belong to Emma Swan."

She pushed herself upright. "You should write sappy poetry," she said with a satisfied sigh.

"Is that a command?"

She chuckled. "No. This is: put your shirt back on and put my clothes in the laundry basket."

When he finished the simple task, she rose from the bed. "Don't move, and don't lift a finger to touch me," she said as she approached him. He held still as she walked around him, looking him over like piece of furniture she might purchase. He felt her press against his back, nose nuzzling the base of his neck as her arms came around his waist and ran over his chest. She came around to stand in front of him, pressing close. Her mouth hovered over his. "Hands stay at your sides, I lead, you follow," were her only instructions before leaning in to kiss him.

As per her order, Killian only responded to her cues. When she merely pressed her lips to his, he pressed against hers in kind. When she tilted her head and suddenly lunged into his mouth, he met her battle-ready tongue with enthusiasm. She went on kissing him. Raking her fingers through his hair, over his body, clutching his shirt, only breaking free for split seconds at a time to let them catch a breath.

Killian had no trouble matching her pace. His struggle was resisting the urge to touch her, or take control of the kiss. Her hands roamed ceaselessly over his body, and warmth of her bare flesh radiated through his clothes. By the time she pushed him away, his cock was more than willing to rejoin the party.

"Don't move, don't talk. Just watch me." said Emma as she took their 'play-clothes box' out of the closet. She rifled through it and selected a strapless bra, lace thigh highs, matching garter belt, and a sheer top. All black, of course. All Killian wanted to do was rip his pants open and stroke himself as he watched her get dressed. A process she did not rush.

Then she selected her shoes. Black spike heeled lace-up boots that came to just below the knees. She unthreaded the laces, placed them neatly on the edge of the bed, and hurled the boots at Killain as she sat down.

"Put them on me and lace them-in that order."

His cock ached so bad it made him quiver. He picked up the boots and concentrated on the task at hand. A task she made more difficult when she started rubbing her clit.

"Mmmmm," she moaned. She stroked his hair when he knelt before her. "I've never had a pet. You're completely housebroken too, aren't you?"

"Yes," he replied without looking at her, trying to keep his attention on lacing the boots despite what she was doing to herself.

"No self respect at all. STOP LACING!" she ordered suddenly."

He froze.

"I just thought of something fun. While you lace, I'm going count. Every number is another minute."

"Of what?" He asked, realizing it was a horrible mistake before he even finished the question.

He didn't have to look up to know she was glaring.

"Would you like to take the riding crop until you're a walking fucking bruise?"

His mouth went dry and his muscles tensed. "If . . . if you think that's best."

"Hm . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I suppose not."

It took all of Killian's discipline not to show any sign of his relief.

"I'll be even nicer, and answer your question." She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back. "Every number is another minute you have to keep your cock in your pants-one, two, three-"

She started counting right away, and he scrambled to work, commanding his hands to cooperate. By some absolute miracle, he finished tying off the second boot just as she got to twenty-two.

_I suspect it will feel three times longer._ He thought as his cock strained helplessly.

She kicked him away and ran her eyes over his body with a smirk. "We'll have to make a shirt that says you're my personal whore." She stood up and pinned him to the ground with her boot. "Actually, I think I'll have you do that while I'm out." She paused to see if Killian would ask where or why just out if habit. When he didn't, her smirk became a grin. "House. Broken. I guess I forgot to mention, I'm going to mute your phone and hide it in the apartment, throw on a nice long coat, and leave. Call me when you find it and I'll decide what you're allowed to do to me when I get back. Make the new t shirt while I'm on the way home."

From his vantage point, he could see Emma get wetter as she spoke.

"If you find it before your twenty-two minutes are up, you can beg me to let you get your cock out and I'll consider it. Will you beg _hard_ for me?"

Killian was practically sweating with anticipation. "So hard. God, so so hard."

She took her foot off his chest and headed for the door. "Oh!" She spun back around. "I almost forgot. If you haven't called me in two hours, I'm coming home, and you will _not_ like what I do to you."

He listed to the sound of her hiding the phone. "You can start looking as soon as I lock the door." She called out.

Jangling keys.

Door opening.

Lock turning.

Killian doubted a lighting strike could move faster than he did. He threw open the linen closet and shook out all the towels. Nothing. He ran for living room. Under chairs, the couch, all cushions, behind the couch. Nothing.

_That takes care of the obvious places._

Under potted plant foliage, in the cupboard where they kept puzzle or board games, and inside the game boxes, the of various unused decorative items (vases, small picture frames, etc). Nope.

_On to the kitchen._

Microwave, oven, fridge, on top of the fridge, canned goods cupboard, pots, pans, dishes, cups-he was careful(ish) with the breakable stuff, but otherwise items were not treated delicately. He was nearly out of his mind when his eyes landed on the flour and sugar tins. He ripped the lids off both. At first, his heart sank.

_Where the fuck is it?!_

Then he saw his salvation. The top of a ziplock bag peeking through the flour. He removed the bag and there it was. The phone. He tore open the bag and groaned when he saw the new screensaver. Emma with his cock in her mouth while she looked up at the camera.

He looked at the clock on the microwave.

_Nineteen minutes! _It was only shy of his twenty-two marker by three minutes, but even the chance at a three minute reprieve almost brought him to his knees.

The phone rang four times before she picked up.

He didn't hesitate, "Pleasepleaseplease, I'll take the fucking crop as long as you like! I'll be your whore for a month, but please!"

"You're allowed."

He was dizzy with relief until he pulled himself out. Things went wrong. His cock was in such pain that just the rush of freedom and fleeting touch of his own hand made him cum.

"No!" he cried out, his pulse pouding. "Oh no! oh hell! Dammit, I'm sorry Emma! I'm sosorry!" (He knew better than to ask for forgiveness.)

Emma sighed. "You came, didn't you?"

"Yes," he whimpered. The admission won him another sigh and a long silence.

"I was going to let you fuck me as hard as you pleased the second I walked in the door, but now? . . . I'll be home in . . . twenty five minutes. You will meet me at the door, in your new shirt, with a tumbler of scotch. Neat. The good stuff. You will crawl to the dining table, sit on the floor, and watch me drink it. And . . . I assume the apartment is fairly torn up, yeah?"

Killian looked a round the room. "Quite."

"When I'm done with my drink you'll put the couch back together, and I'll lay down and start getting myself off while you clean up the rest of the apartment . . . " she paused. Killian could tell she was thinking things over. "I haven't decided if I'm going to make you take the crop again. We'll see how I feel once you're done cleaning. Either way, when you're done with all that, _then_ you can fuck me as hard as you please."

It was honestly less severe than he'd expected.

He made and put on the 'Emma Swan's Personal Whore' t shirt, poured her drink, and waited at the front door just as patiently as he'd waited at the bedroom door with the crop in his mouth. Aside from the cum mishap, he thought he was doing well-and Emma was doing _spectacularly._ He hoped it was at least in part because she had his example to follow. The thought made him smile.

A shiver went through him when she opened the door. His pulse hitched when she took her coat off. In all his panic, he'd somehow forgotten she was wearing a 'play clothes' outfit.

She grinned as she hung up the coat. "You forgot about this, didn't you?"

"I did." He handed her the scotch.

She took a small sip of her drink and traced the letters on his shirt. "It's a good look for you."

"Thank you. Shall I crawl now?"

"Absolutely," she sipped her scotch and followed him to the dining table.

She picked up a book from the coffee table before sitting down. As per instruction, Killian watched her savor her drink. She turned her feet toward him. "Take them off, put them away, and go get the couch ready."

He finished arranging the couch just as she took her last sip of scotch. She crossed the room, laid down without acknowledging him in the slightest, and positioned herself. Feet on the cushions, knees brought up and spread just enough to get her hands between her legs.

Though he wanted nothing more than to stare at her and stroke himself, he had a job to do. He cleaned. He even rinsed out the wine glass and put it in the dishwasher. All while listening to the sound of his Swan pleasuring herself shamelessly. He tried not to look at her for fear it would be more distraction than he could handle, but sometimes there was no avoiding it-or he just couldn't resist a fleeting glance. Every time he did look, her face was flushed, hips rolling, leg muscles pulsing. He needed to fuck her. _Intensely._

_But will I have to take the crop first?_ he wondered. _For how long?_

"Look at me," Emma rasped when he finished his work. "Crawl over here and look at me."

He did as he was told.

"Mmmmm," she gazed at him, pupils completely blown out. "Now . . . crop or fuck?" she asked herself. "Crop or fuck . . . "

He whimpered as she spread her legs wide enough to give him an unhindered view of her sex-slicked fingers.

Her panting grew heavier, more ragged. "Ju-just sooooo, ah, so you know," she slowed her fingers and hips, and took in a deep breath. "I'm not skipping the crop for your sake-"

Killian's heart and cock both swelled. He was desperate to bury himself inside her.

"I'm skipping the crop because owning a pet whore-even an obedient one, is hard work and I've earned myself a good _fuck_, got that?"

Killian swallowed, hoping his mouth remembered how to form words. "Of course." Every muscle in his body tightened as he waited for her to give the official order.

"Tell me why I'm letting you fuck me," she quizzed, speeding up her stroke up again.

"Because my cock is your toy and you may use it as you please."

"Fuck me," she ordered through gritted teeth.

Never in the history of stripping has anyone stripped faster than Killian Jones. He positioned himself over her with almost equal speed, and grabbed the arm of the couch to brace himself as he drove forward.

She gasped and arched into him, keeping one hand at work on her clit while the other clawed down his arm.

He hardly felt it. All he cared about was the wet, pulsing, _clutch_ of Emma's greedy center. His every brutal thrust was greeted with another shudder inside her. She loved him best when he was deep (and when they played the game, ruthless as well) so he alternated his focus between force and made himself pay attention to these details despite the temptation to lose himself in her because he meant to give her his total submission. To exist for absolutely nothing but her pleasure, and discard every trace of other goals.

_She does it so beautifully when I own her, _he thought as his cock swelled. _If I can't do the same I don't deserve to play._ When he'd decided to switch up the game he promised himself he wouldn't hesitate or hold back, and he hadn't. But he had assumed that at the end of the day, with the curiosity satisfied, he'd prefer owning her. As it turned out, he enjoyed the hell out of both roles.

Emma threw her head back and sounded off a rattling, high pitched moan as she released and lost all sense. Killian watched it rock through her, head to toe and back again, lap after lap as though it would never relent. With every new burst he struggled not to go blind as well, determined to see her through, to give her all the cock she'd demanded for as long he was able.

He only survived by chanting over and over in his head: _Emma's order, Emma's order, Emma's order . . ._

As Emma began to settle, she pulled him to her and rasped in his ear. "Hold still. Right now!"

For the hundredth time that day, Killian felt certain he was poised on the brink of failure. But he stilled himself all the same.

She looked up at his shaking body and desperate eyes and smiled, fully sated. "When I count to thirty, you can cum. One." She smiled. "Two."

_Just be glad she's not rolling her hips_, he thought.

"Three . . . four . . . five, six, seven, eight, nine," she counted faster and faster, and when she reached thirty, Killian's world dropped out from under him and he fell, oblivious to everything but the indescribable relief of finally cumming inside her after what felt like hours of teasing torment. He came, and the universe went dark. Ceased to exist.

When he wandered back into his own skin, he found himself collapsed on Emma, her hands smoothing over his sweat-drenched hair. He had no clue how much time had passed. Seconds? Days? It didn't matter.

_"Unbelievable," _he muttered breathlessly. "I can't believe I got through it all! How do . . . how do you always . . . ?

She a placed a long, lingering kiss on his forehead. "Commitment." She said with a happy sigh. "Total commitment."


	3. Happy Birthday Emma!

**FYI: in this one there's a device they use that sounds too good to be true, but it's a real thing. Now on with our adorable, wholesome story:**

He made sure the packages arrived a full three months before Emma's birthday. That way it was certain he'd have control of her sometime before then. He'd never known Emma to go more than three weeks without asking to play.

In the meantime he intentionally stopped trying to come up with anything new, or putting new spins on the usual. He still made sure she enjoyed herself, of course, but he could tell she'd noticed the difference. Probably just assumed he'd finally tapped out his creative well. There's only so much one can do, after all. And they were limited by circumstance.

One doesn't want to bring elaborate _accessories_ into a house with a child. (They were both extremely conscientious about keeping their box locked, but 'first time for everything.' And probably the worst possible time.) If Henry discovered things like the garter belts and so forth it would still be _horrifically_ awkward - but if those things were accompanied by a full array of more elaborate items all clearly designed for a single kinky purpose? There would be no recovering. The relationship between the three of them would be irrevocably altered beyond your standard 'I know more about your sex life than I'd like to' situation. Especially since Henry was still faaaaaaar to young to understand the complexities of sexuality.

So they made their decisions very carefully.

"Don't open this," he said one day as he slid the first package that arrived under her bed. "It's for your birthday." He said it without the slightest hint of innuendo in his voice. Gave her no reason to believe it was anything other than a new trinket of some sort. Same thing a week later when the second package arrived.

"You spoil me."

"Yes I do," he replied (again, completely nonchalant). He kissed her on the head and went off to work. He'd taken up work as a fish merchant, of course. Kept him in familiar territory - though the fisherman's plunder did stink a hell of a lot more than treasure. Still, it was a challenge in its own way.

The day of her birthday they were all assembled at the Charming's house enjoying the usual birthday festivities. The family had a whole day planned. Henry was making a bit of his own money doing odd jobs around town, so he treated Emma to a nice breakfast at Granny's. Followed by cake and gifts at the Charming's. Hook gave her a new leather jacket, black, and a a certificate for a day at the spa. Hour long full body massage, and whatever else she wanted. The spa offered a very upscale menu of the finest meals, and Hook had been supplying the owner with his best catches for free for months so Emma could pick and chose whatever she pleased.

Emma loved the gifts, but she side eyed him a bit. Two packages under the bed, but one of her gifts was a little piece of paper promising her a day of awesome. Later while everyone was milling around chatting and eating cake off of paper plates, Emma and Hook drifted to their own corner of the room.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to ask?"

He chuckled.

"C'mon,' she elbowed him gently. "What else did you get me?"

"Nothing much," _now_ he brought out the 'I'm implying something' look. "Just a few new game pieces."

He relished watching Emma try not to react. "Game pieces, that's . . . clever."

He grinned. "You'll get them the next time we play." He leaned close and whispered in her ear - just a sweet moment between a loving couple as far as anyone else could tell. "I promise they'll be a hell of a challenge."

Emma's first thought made her feel a little bit guilty. _Regina's turn with Henry isn't supposed to be until next weekend, how can I pawn him off sooner?_

"I'm a bad mother," she whispered to Hook.

He ran his Hook down her spine innocuously. (Such a sweet couple!) "eager to play, are we?"

"That, and I hate you." She walked away to socialize with others and spent the next two days beating her head against a wall trying to think of a plausible excuse for Regina's time to start early. The third day was her friend. Or rather, the third morning. It came to her out of the blue as she was sipping her morning coffee.

Hook was still asleep.

With both she and Regina in very serious relationships, he hadn't had much one on one time with either of them. But Robin was leaving for a five day hunting trip that day, and Regina had mentioned a few times how she'd miss him.

_Henry can keep her from being lonely!_

She ran the idea by Henry the moment he shuffled into the kitchen. He loved it. They called Regina right away (Henry's idea), and she was more than happy to accept the offer. Hook stepped out of the bedroom while they were rounding up Henry's things.

"What's this?" He asked with a yawn.

"I'm going to Regina's place early so she won't be lonely while Robin's gone!" Henry replied with animated excitement.

"Hm." Hook cast a glance at Emma. "That's very sweet of you Henry."

"It was Mom's idea!" He squeezed between Emma and Hook and trotted down the hallway. "I'm ready to go when you are."

Emma looked at Hook. _The look_. "Right behind you, kid," she called back. "I shouldn't be gone long pirate," she purred.

He went to work the second he heard the front door shut. He'd had the scenario planned out for a long time, so it was a quick job.

Emma barely had the door open a crack when it was flung open and she was yanked inside by her jacket collar and thrown against the wall with a bracing THUD.

"Eight days," Hook growled with his hook arm across her chest, pinning her to the wall. "You couldn't make it eight more days?!" He thrust his leg between her more than pliant thighs and moved his face close to hers. "You must be the most cock hungry creature alive, Swan. Is that the case?"

Her heart was racing faster than it had in months.

"IS IT?" He prompted her again, grinding his leg into her.

"Yes."

"Well - " he drove his tongue into her mouth and kissed her like it was an act of war while he tore open her pants. Then he pulled back and placed his hand flat against her belly, fingertips hovering just above her panties. "Let's just see how hungry, shall we?" He slid his hand down under her panties and kept going until he found what he was looking for. He groaned. "Already so bloody wet, and we've only just started." He worked two fingers into her as much as he could from that angle. "I imagine that you . . . " he started thrusting his hand upward as if trying to lift her up the wall, "Could. Take. Cock. All. Day!" He settled, withdrew his fingers, and held them up to Emma's gaze. "Couldn't you?"

"Can I?" she asked. "Please?"

Hook ran his slicked fingers over her lips. "Clean this mess up and I'll think about it."

Emma obeyed the order without pause.

Hook moved his hand so she had to tilt her head to the side. "You poor desperate thing," he rasped. "You really want your new toys, don't you?"

Emma moaned as she finished her job. "Yes. So much."

He ran his hook through her hair, sweeping it behind her back. "You know what I haven't heard from you in quite a while?" He bit down on her earlobe. "A good hard _grovel_." He threw her to the ground. "So get to it." While Emma begged he leaned against the wall, got his half-hard cock out, and stroked it to full attention while repeatedly telling Emma she wasn't begging hard enough. He couldn't tell if she really meant it. Maybe she'd rather just get herself off instead?

When her chest was heaving so hard Hook was worried she might hyperventilate, he lunged forward, grabbed her by the hair, and angled his cock right in front of her. She opened her mouth expecting him to either thrust in or push her head forward, but instead he pulled her head back at a tilt.

"Noooooo," he instructed as he let go of her hair and stroked himself over her face. "Keep. Begging - quietly!" He barked. "A man can only take so much noise." He stroked as the breath of her needy, whining whispers caressed his cock like feather light fingers. The faster and hotter her breath came, the closer he got to cumming. He angled slightly askew of her mouth so that when he did release a lot of it would end up on the right side of her face. He closed his eyes and let her beautiful pleading finish him off.

_I forgot how well she could beg._

As per his 'be dull from now until gift day' plan, the handful of times they'd played since then he hadn't really pushed her to the max. Just a bit of whining and he gave her whatever the hell it was he'd promised. Which made the current sensory marvel of her fully surrendered pleas all the more intoxicating.

When he opened his eyes again, the sight before him was fantastic. Emma panting, eyes wide with anticipation and hope, half her face bearing evidence of her expert submission.

She gripped his legs. "Was it enough?"

Hook lifted her face up by the chin. "Take off your shirt and hand it to me. Bra too."

She did as she was told while Hook tucked his cock back in his pants.

He knelt down in front of Emma. "I know how much you enjoy licking my cum off your fingers -"

Her eyes lit up.

"But I'm giving you enough presents today." He wiped off her face with her shirt and tossed it and the bra aside. "Can't have you getting greedy. Don't pout, love. There will be other days." He snaked his hand under her panties again. She sighed as he rubbed circles over her clit. "But let's get today started, shall we?"

He stood up and reached into the pocket of one of the coats hanging by the door, and withdrew a roll of black electrical tape.

_He set up a scene while I was gone!_

"Press your wrists together. Don't cross them." He bound her wrists with the tape. "Get on all fours."

She balanced herself carefully while he pulled off her shoes and socks, and bound her around the ankles and knees as well. He walked around her, twirling the roll of tape on his hook.

"Alright. Your new toys are in our box. Crawl to it and we'll play."

Her first instinct was to pitch forward and go at it like crawling through trenches.

"NoNo." She felt Hook's stern foot on her back. "No, up on hands and knees."

Her excited shiver made Hook's cock twitch just a tiny bit. He'd spent the last several months dreaming of this game. "Off you go," he said as he lifted his foot off her back. He followed along beside her as she leapt through the apartment like a bound-up rabbit, and prayed she'd get to there room quickly despite the punishing hardwood floors.

Twice she attempted too far a leap and fell over. Part of him wanted to threaten that one more fall and he'd make her wait until sunset to get her presents. The greater the threat the harder she pushed herself, and it was his job to make sure she pushed herself. Yes. In any other circumstance he'd have threatened exactly that. _Keep your damn balance!_ But he couldn't bring himself to risk delaying the game a second longer than necessary, even if the risk was small. Still, there had to be some kind of consequence or the game just wouldn't be . . . _right_. He wouldn't be a proper owner.

By the time Emma reached the bedroom door she was wincing every time her knees struck against the hardwood floor. But she plunged forward to the open closet door with no hesitation.

Hook was enormously proud of them both. Her for rising to the challenge. Him for leveraging the challenge in the first place when he'd desperately wanted to meet her at the front door, new toys in hand.

Emma knelt in front of the box and looked up at Hook, awaiting further instruction. It did not escape her notice that the riding crop was propped against the closet door. Hook heaved a deep sigh as he picked it up and ran it up the length of her back. "Now, you're getting eight lashes no matter what - one for each day you just couldn't bloody wait. But," he walked around to the other side of her, still running the crop over her skin, "you also fell down twice on the way here. Could've sprained your wrist or something and cost me an entire day's play." He lifted her chin with the crop. "And you are my favorite toy, Swan. So what to do . . . " he slung the crop against his shoulder as if it were a rifle. "What shall we do . . . ? How about, you either take the eight lashes, and wait another twenty minutes to open the box _or_ you take _eighteen_ lashes and open it now."

"Eighteen!" She replied without hesitation.

"Really? You'd rather I hurt you than wait a measly twenty minutes?"

She nodded aggressively. "Yes! Please!" She went on all fours to underline her willingness.

Hook brought the crop down with a smile. "And the Lady gets her way. You see?" He brought it down again. "I am sometimes nice." Another strike. "I expect good manners by the way." He struck on the word 'manners.'

She thanked him after each remaining strike.

When he finished, he took a moment to enjoy the sight of her flushed and panting, glad he'd given her a choice rather than sentencing her to the twenty minute wait.

_He knows the difference between pain and cruelty,_ she thought. _I am so goddamn lucky!_

He took the key to the toy box out of his back pocket and tossed it down in front of her.

Again, not a moment's hesitation. Inside was a package wrapped in dainty pink wrapping paper, with "ribbon" trim fashioned out of black electrical tape. On the wrapping was written to: Whore. From: Owner. She ripped open the gift without a hint of modesty.

Hook chuckled.

Emma found herself looking at a deliciously mysterious combination. An object which bore little resemblance to a cock, but was clearly meant to be _inserted_. A dainty pink color almost the same shade as her wrapping paper. Beneath it was Hook's cell phone, and beneath that was a flowy black skirt. A few possibilities darted through Emma's mind, each making her core even more slick with arousal and her pulse speed up.

The reaction was not lost on Hook.

He flung her back and cut the bindings at her legs and knees with a blade they kept in the box. Then went about removing her pants and panties as slow as he could stand to with his cock so alert and enthused, trailing his fingers delicately down her legs as he worked.

"Ooooh," she whined. Really?"

Hook allowed the semi-question since she knew it often pleased him to hear her blatant frustration. "Almost there my lovely toy," he whispered. When he had her free of those garments, he cut the binding around her wrists as well. "Stand up and put on the skirt."

She realized when she put it on that it had deep pockets running straight down along the legs.

"Put your hands in the pockets."

Her breath hitched. The bottom and inner side of the pockets were slit. She could easily fit her hand through. The slit on the inside pocket stopped halfway up so it couldn't be seen by anyone. She figured if someone did catch a flash of it she could always be "embarrassed" not to have noticed that her pocket had a tear. The beginnings of a picture began to form in her mind. She hoped she was right.

"Sit back down. Here, facing me." When she was situated he gave her the pink -

_Vibrator. Unless it sprouts legs once it's in there, it looks pretty standard. But what's with Hook's phone?_

He snaked his hand up her skirt until he reached her center. "Now slide it in. Shouldn't be too difficult," he said as he pressed his hand flush against her and massaged slowly. "You're wet as hell." He removed his hand so she could do as he'd said after she finished licking his hand clean, as per usual. Then he picked up the phone with the most mischievous expression Emma had ever seen on him, even during their most challenging games.

"Stand up," he whispered.

He remained sitting, but scooted back a few feet for an easier view of her.

"I discovered this _brilliant_ invention while I was gift shopping for you. The internet is the greatest thing about this realm, by the way. Anyhow . . ." he opened an app on the phone. All I have to do is this -"

He pressed a button and the thing inside her quivered a bit. Emma figured it would happen, but the sensation was still enough to elicit a delighted exclamation.

"And if I do this . . . " he tapped several times. With each tap the vibration grew more intense.

The muscles inside her rippled with pleasure. She was just starting to really get into it when Hook shut it off.

_Dammit! I knew he was gonna do it, but dammit!_

"All I had to do was load some software on your phone - being such a filthy thing, the app is invisible unless you put in a code, so I knew you wouldn't discover it - and now it doesn't matter if you're right here and I'm ten miles outside Storybrook. As long as there's a wifi signal, I could be halfway across the world and this lovely thing would work. No clue how -" he pressed the button again without warning.

Emma let out a soft whimper, and he turned it off.

"But it does." He stood up walked around behind Emma and yanked her hips against the hard-on he refused to take out of his pants despite the wanting cries of his body. Regardless how it would appear to the outside observer, the game wasn't strictly about getting him off. Sometimes he had to hurt himself to give Emma what she needed.

He brought his hook to her shoulder and swept her hair away from her ear. Then he bit her earlobe and tugged back. Hard enough to leave a mark, but soft enough that the mark would disappear shortly. They'd 'learned by doing' along the way. Only twice had Emma been forced to wear a band-aid over it and claim some small injury. Now they knew exactly how much they could get away with.

He grit his teeth and growled directly into her ear, "guess who's going to the Library?"

Emma's throat ran dry. _God you're a genius!_

"Am I wearing an actual shirt or just a jacket over nothing?"

"Mmmm," he moaned at her willingness to push their limits. "Actual shirt," he replied and nibbled softly down her shoulder. "Wait here." He went to choose her attire. A white lace bra direct from their toy box, lacy white panties to match, and a snug green sweater from the clothes rack. The sweater's material was juuuuust thick enough to not be semi-sheer. For shoes he selected standard black flats. She finished getting dressed, and he gave her a final inspection to make sure he didn't want to change his mind.

As before, he settled behind her and bit her earlobe. The other earlobe. "Off you go," he ordered cheerfully with a solid smack on the ass. "Call me when you get there and we'll see how far you can take this."

"I'll take anything for you," she replied with fondness and determination.

_Most amazing woman on the planet, _he thought as he watched her leave, _and she's all mine._

He didn't walk her to the door. And he didn't let himself unzip his pants until he got her call.

"I'm sure you're smart enough to be on the Bluetooth?" Was the first thing he said.

"Of course," she whispered.

He sat down on the bed and gave himself a gentle stroke, the phone sitting right next to him.

_"Oh hi Belle."_

He gave her a good strong jolt.

_"No, just a little shiver." _A pause._ "No, I'm not looking for anything specific. Regina has Henry, thought I'd take the chance for some me time. Browse and relax."_

He dimly heard Belle's reply.

_"You're not spending time with Killian?"_

He grinned.

_"Pfft! That pirate doesn't own me!"_

_Cheeky. _Just for that he gave her another jolt. He figured she must have kept it under control this time because he didn't hear Belle say anything.

Emma and Belle said their goodbyes.

"Go to the stacks and choose a book. Any book. Then stand there and look like you're reading it."

"Found a book," she whispered a moment later.

"I'm here stroking my cock, Emma." He gave her a quick, soft pulse. "I'm imagining you on it."

She gripped her book.

"Rocking in that wonderful slow way you do when we're not playing. When you're allowed to have a say," he purred. "The way you pant and cry out as you ride." He dropped his voice. "Rock your hips a bit, Emma," he said as he delivered a series of quick, strong pulses.

She did as she was told, making it look as though she was just swaying her body, her mind absorbed in the book. Her breathing shallowed, and she was almost afraid she might tear the book in half. It was a 426 page hardback.

"Are you doing it?"

"Mmhm."

He set the thing to deliver quick, strong jolts and went back to stroking himself.

_I really do love this toy,_ he thought as he listened to the sound of her breathing. He lightened and slowed his stroke so as to keep ahold of his wits. Then he stopped stroking and switched the device back to manual. "Or maybe you're not here. Perhaps I'm _there_ - yes, I like that better. I'm there. Find an aisle with no one on either side." He knew it wouldn't be hard, Storybrook was a small town and most bought their own books.

"I'm good right here."

"Right then. I'm there. Cozied up against you. We're such a _precious_ couple. It's almost nauseating. The few people in the aisle wander away to let us snuggle adorably. They're such nice people, aren't they Emma?"

"Uh-huh."

"The last man has just barelycleared the aisle when I put my hand in your pocket and creeeeeep down toward the opening - put your hand in your pocket, Swan. And get to your ridiculously soaked clit." He grinned. "Tell me when you get there."

Emma chose a smaller book so she could move her body closer against the shelf and hold the book open with one hand, her elbow gently resting against the shelf.

Hook's cock twitched with every shaky breath she drew.

"I'm there," she whispered.

"I'm going in a tiny circular rub," he said.

Emma mimicked his words, keeping an eye on the skirt too make sure there was no overtly obvious sign of what she was doing.

"Very light touch at first, but that doesn't last long. I add pressure."

Emma's head began to swim as she struggled to hold in a moan.

"I love watching you bite your lip to keep from making any noise."

_He knows me so well._

"You tend to be quite the noisy fuck, Swan."

"I wa-" she sucked in a strained breath to keep from crying out. "I want you to know how . . . " she trailed off, paranoid about whether or not her stroke was noticeable. Granted she was alone in the aisle, but there were at least ten other people in the library.

"How what?"

"How goddamn much I love your cock."

He could tell she was speaking through gritted teeth.

"Inside me, in my mouth, over my body or just-" her fingers found that perfect spot, and she gasped before she could stop herself.

Hook's heart raced at the sound. He struggled to control his cock. "Go on," he panted, making no effort to hide the sound of his own arousal.

_You evil fuck!_ "Just watching you from across the room while you get yourself off."

He chuckled softly. "You always look so sad when I do that. Like you're _aching_ to cross the room and have me."

Emma took her hand off her clit and forced herself - willed herself to relax her body when a middle aged woman wandered into the aisle. Luckily, the game had turned her into an Olympic Champion of self control. She moved her hand and drummed against her leg as though she had a song stuck in her head. She also hummed softly and hoped Hook would get the picture.

"Oooooooooh," he said with a long sigh. "If they don't leave soon go find another aisle."

She sagged with relief (which actually helped sell the 'I'm relaxing with a book' vibe).

He listened to her hum for nearly a minute. He had his finger hovering over the 'magic button,' which was set just two settings away from the highest vibration. He waited patiently for word from Emma.

"Okay," she whispered, barely audible.

He instantly pressed the button and held it down, loving the sound of her entirely frantic efforts to control her body and keep her mouth shut.

She rasped.

Sucked in breath after breath.

He could even hear her grinding her teeth.

He didn't relent. His cock was aching like crazy. "I rub all through the length of you, then I press at your entrance while the rest of my hand keeps rocking against your clit - you know how I do it. In waves that always make you go to fucking pieces."

"I can't do it," she whined.

"Is there someone in the aisle with you?" He asked as he began oscillating the pulse from medium low to highest.

"No."

"Then _do it!_"

"I there's no way I could h-hi-hide -"

"Think of a way 'round the problem, Swan!" He growled fiercely. "Do it or say lemon, you get no third option!" He turned off the toy.

"Okayokayokay," she warbled, looking all around her, brain firing on all pistons. She found the answer in seconds, put down her book, and shuffled quickly to the end of the aisle where it met the wall. If anyone showed up she'd double over and claim to have gotten a sudden stabbing pain in her . . . somewhere. She braced her arm against the shelf and allowed herself a soft moan as she searched out her entrance and pressed in just far enough to feel the base of her new toy.

"I'm ready," she whispered as she faced toward the wall at an angle and braced her elbow on the shelf.

"See how easy that was?" He asked while he programmed in an auto setting so his hand would be free for the next part.

"Yes," she panted quietly.

"How you need me to force you into these things?"

"Yes." A quiet whimper.

"You know some other owner might've been _nice_ just now. Let you scuttle off to a supply closet to cum. Is that what you need, Swan? A nice man?"

She shook her head. "No."

The auto program was off and running, and Hook was free to give his desperate cock the attention it needed.

She felt the vibration start again.

"What sort of man do you need?" Hook rasped.

The force of vibration climbed steadily.

"Strict." Emma knew she'd kill anyone who interrupted them.

"And?" Hook sped up his stroke.

"Brutal!"

He sped up his stroke again. "And?" He shouted.

"Fucking relentless," she rasped, her fingers rocking the device inside her so it pressed against her walls while they pushed and tensed, longing for friction. She went on before Hook could speak. "Makes me take more than I ever - ever thought I could! Learn to stand it, be the ahhhhhhhhh, oh, fuck! The best whore I can!" The new toy was going wild inside her with her own hand giving it some _thrust_, and she could hear Hook groaning, panting, whispering obscene compliments.

She gripped the shelf and buried her face in her arm, seconds away from cumming. "Hook," she mewled with the last of her sanity. "Fuck me! Own me!" Everything dissolved. All of her discipline went to keeping her self quiet as she came. Not everyone had the talent to manage the feat. But they had trained each other.

Hook bucked wildly into his own hand as the sound of Emma struggling to restrain her orgasm shook every cell of him, wracking him to pieces. "Swan," he whispered. "Swan, Swan, _Swan_ . . ." he collapsed onto the mattress, spent, and took a moment to gulp down air before clawing the phone into his hand and turning the setting gradually back to zero. He fought the impulse to drift off to sleep.

He wasn't done pushing her.

Meanwhile in the Library, Emma cleaned her hand off on the lining of her pocket and chose a book to pretend she gave two shits about while she waited for Hook's order to return home.

"Excellent," he said finally. "Outstanding job."

She smiled. An orgasm is always nice of course, but there was something special about cumming when she was completely at Hook's command. Under his care. "That was awesome," she laughed.

_"Was?"_

She wasn't sure whether to feel excited or terrified. Her body settled on both. "Are you serious?"

Hook explained as he cleaned himself off. "Take off your panties and tell me how wet they are."

"I can tell you that without taking them-"

"But I told you to take them off," he interrupted. His voice was quiet but full of authority.

She swallowed, nervous. "It's a bit of a process to-"

"You'll figure out a way."

She took a deep breath and trotted to the head of the aisle to take a quick inventory of where everyone was. The only person close by was fully engrossed in combing through their section. She dashed back to the wall, put her hands in her pockets, pushed the panties over her hips, wiggled them down her legs, and dove down to catch them the second they hit her ankles. She turned to face the wall, nerves rattled and panties fisted in hand.

Hook could tell by her breathing that she'd done it. "Well?"

She sighed. "You wouldn't believe this, Hook. I've stepped out of the shower less wet."

Hook chuckled. "Then I'm quite proud of us both. Well done, Emma. You may leave now. Take the toy out of you when you get in the car."

He was waiting at the door when she got home, but this time he didn't yank her inside. Just held out his hand for the panties. She fished them out of her purse.

"Look at these," he said, playing them about in his fingers. "This is downright shameful." He guided her against the wall and pressed himself against her, dangling the panties between them. "I've fucked who knows how many bar wenches and they _never_ got this wet." He ground himself against her. "Are you satisfied now?" He raised an eyebrow. "Had enough?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Well I'm quite spent, sorry to say. But -" he held out the panties for her to take with her teeth.

She didn't look down, but she heard his pants unzip and his belt rattle. She stayed still as stone.

He took her hand and guided it to press against him. Not even half hard. "If you prove skilled enough to wake up such a worn out cock, I suppose that would be worth a reward of some kind." He looked her straight in the eye and placed his hand and hook on either side of her face. "But I'll not lay a finger on you until it happens."

She began to rub him over the fabric of his underwear.

"Not a touch. Not a kiss. Not a bite- we both know how much you like that sting don't we?"

She nodded as she went on massaging his cock. A little thrill shot through her when she felt it twitch, and a hint of hardness start to creep in. His face betrayed no hint of arousal as he stared at her.

_Either he's fighting me for the game, or he really is this worn out. Maybe both._

It took a lot of gentle massaging to get it half-hard, but when it did she slipped her hand in and started to stroke. A small flicker of sex appeared on his face, but he shook it away like an annoying fly. The more he grew, the more she picked up her speed and friction.

Despite his stone face he was drawing deep breaths, and when she glanced to the side of her head she could plainly see his fist clenched in a white-knuckled ball.

"You. Must. Be," he hissed, voice struggling as he fought against the tide. "The most. Cock greedy. Woman. Alive!"

Emma knew how to seal the deal. Rather than respond to the remark, she used her tongue to draw more of the panties into her mouth, coating it with her own taste. It was his weakness.

He broke. Tore the panties out of her mouth and used his hook to pull her head forward into a punishing kiss. He lapped at her tongue, indeed savoring her while she remained pliant. Following his silent guidance. When he was done he hurled her to the ground.

She propped up on her elbows and spread her legs expecting him to fuck her right away. Actually, half expecting to be fucked right through the floor if the look on his face was anything to go by. _Oh this is gonna be good!_

He got on his knees between her legs and glared. "That was just cruel Swan!" He yelled. "_You_ may be able to take it all day, but some of us are _human_, and we need our bloody rest!"

He sounded furious. Her hips rocked and the muscles in her thighs began to shudder with anticipation.

"You know, I've half a mind not to give it to you."

She whimpered.

"Just cum all over your skirt and make you spend the day in it. Even sleep in it.

She shook her head and whimpered louder.

He reared up so he was looming over her and started to stroke himself at a gallop. "Then trade me something for it - and not the crop. Lashes are too easy."

Emma struggled to focus and sort through her options.

Hook winced. "Better hurry up, I'm close. If you let me finish over you, the game _stops_. I don't rest up for more play later on, no. I curl up with a book," his voice grew ragged. "Or go for a-a-a walk, or bake a ca-cake, anything but service you in any way! Now TRADE SOMETHING!"

"THE CLOSET!" She shouted, and he was inside her in a blink, still glaring as he fucked away madly.

Every thrust was validation. _I did it!_

She'd happily accept revenge for the victory. It was important he take back ownership before the game ended, but the momentary thrill of winning was worth it.

'The closet.' The closet is where you put things when you're not using them.

When Hook finished, he cuffed her in the closet next to their toy box.

"But I will let you have this." He handed her the phone, the vids of all their various exploits already playing. And he handed her the earpiece. "In case you want volume. I'll fetch you out again whenever I'm ready." He stood up. "Which might not happen. If it doesn't . . ." he paused to think. "You can come out when I'm asleep. Understood?"

She gave him a satisfied, cum-wearied smile.

"Good then."

She settled in to watch footage of their past adventures and waited to be played with again. She had to wait several hours, but by late after noon she was crawling blindfolded and naked through the apartment, riding crop clutched between her teeth, and new toy humming away inside her.

_Happy fucking Birthday to me!_


	4. Chores, etc

**I cannibalized an older story and used a slightly tweaked version of it in this chapter, plus more. As always, adorable wholesome SMUT. Enjoy**

It was sort of a "hand off ritual." Emma, Regina, and Henry were the required attendees of course, but whenever Hook, Hood, or the Charmings were available, their standing invitation was understood.

Today everyone was there. The whole gang, crowded around the table at Granny's.

"Did you enjoy your two weeks. with Regina?" asked Emma.

"Yeah," Henry smiled. "I spent a lot of time with Roland. He really likes Legos."

Robin tussled his kid's hair. "We didn't have them in our land. I'll admit a few times I've caught myself 'helping him' build something long after he's lost interest."

Regina pushed the tiny lemon slice away from her fruit cup. "Does anyone want this?" She looked around the table. "Emma, do you take lemon in your tea?"

Emma made a split section decision. _Play day!_

Yes, it was officially her turn with Henry, but he'd joined an after school boating club (thank you, Hook), and that day they were leaving directly from campus to go on their first weekend sailing trip - the idea being that the teacher would involve himself as little as possible in the running of things and let the students test their mettle. Henry was really excited about it.

She shook her head. "Sometimes, but not today. Lemon just doesn't sound good to me." She knew Hook caught the drift.

Henry leapt from the booth and said his goodbyes the second he finished his pancake.

"What's your plan for the day, love?" he asked her, tapping his fork on then edge of plate. "Anything fun?"

"I'll probably be tied up in housework most of the day, actually."

"Well then," Hook looked at her lovingly, "perhaps I'll make it a half day at the docks and come home early. Help you get the job done."

Regina raised a dubious eyebrow at him. "_You're_ useful around the house?"

"I do all kinds if things," he replied with a smile.

Emma couldn't tell of the conversation was erotic or hilarious. "Yeah, he was easy to train."

Hook was the first of them to finish his plate. A few minutes after he left Emma got a text.

_Will be home in 3 hours. I expect to see something interesting waiting for me._

She started brainstorming ideas as she casually munched on her slice of cantaloupe.

Two and a half hours later she had the scene set up.

Nothing but a sheer black negligee that fell halfway down her thigh. Bent over the dining table, gagged and blindfolded with black satin, hands palms down on either side of her. A length of twine and a roll of masking tape nestled in the fruit bowl in the middle of he table. Good nutritious oranges and grapes, and their de-facto sex toys. The contradiction alone was almost enough to get her wet.

_Almost._ She waited waited patiently for her pirate.

Her body flooded with alert readiness when she heard the key in the lock. Heard Hook hang up his coat, and tread into the main room. She expected to hear some kind of reaction to the sight of her. A gasp. A moan. Maybe he'd run his hook down her spine. Instead it was though she wasn't even there. She heard him tread into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. The refrigerator door shut, and a cupboard opened. A second later she heard a crunch that sounded like him munching on chips.

_God I hope he's staring at me,_ she thought, though it wouldn't surprise her if he was facing the other way focusing totally on his snack. A few minutes later he opened the cupboard again to put away his snack, and padded down the hall.

The shower came on. The sound was clear enough that she knew he'd left the bathroom door open.

_Asshole!_

The water turned off.

He must have opened their toybox while the water was running because when he came back down the hall, the sound of his feet a stern thunder in her ears, she had no idea he carried the crop in hand.

"Ah!" she cried out and hissed when it landed on her back.

"Manners!" he growled.

"Thank you." The gratitude won her another three strikes.

"It's the least you should take to make up for this!"

She felt him lean over her and reach above her body with the crop in hand. A second later the roll of masking tape landed next to her head.

"You made suggestions?" He set down the crop and fisted his hand in the negligee. "Tape or twine?! I told you to arrange a _sight_ I would appreciate, not to tell me what the fuck to do!"

Her pulse raced. This outcome was totally unexpected - which was ironically exactly what she should have expected from Hook. He never failed to surprise her. "I'm sorry," she breathed.

He pulled pulled the negligee hard enough to lift her body halfway off the table. "Why am I the one who gets to make these decisions?" he hissed in her ear. "_Only_ me?"

"Because you're the only one who knows what I need!" she cried, silently praying the infraction wouldn't cost her the rest of the game.

"Bloody right I am!" He released her and she fell back to the table. "In fact, speaking of things you need, you're almost out of bread, eggs are running low, I noticed the other night that there's hardly any laundry detergent left, and I'm sure you can think of a few more items." He pulled off her blindfold and gag. "Make a complete list, and go get them." he paused to think. "And wear the Pocket Skirt." (Pocket Skirt was the one he'd given her on her birthday. They had shorthand nicknames for most of their toys that didn't innately have to do with sex.)

He strolled to the couch and picked up a book off the lampstand. "I'll need to inspect you before you leave," he said as she headed down the hall.

Ten minutes later she stood before him wearing the deep-pocketed skirt and a plain light blue shirt. She held out the list for his inspection. He took the list and circled her while he looked it over.

"Bread, eggs, laundry detergent, so far so good. Sliced turkey, zucchini, prepared pie crust - is someone planning a pie?"

"Pecan. Henry's favorite."

"Mmmm," he stroked her cheek. "Such a good mum." He traced his index finger down the line of her throat. "And yet so utterly filthy." The line continued down between her breasts, over her belly, and finally between her legs where he pressed in only enough for Emma to feel the hint of him over her skirt. "You're a very layered woman, Swan." He moved around to the back of her and slid his hand into her pocket. "You're wearing panties."

Her breath hitched. "You didn't mention -"

"No, I forgot," he said with a sigh as he spun her body around and sunk to his knees, hiking up her skirt along the way. "This one's my fault, love." He used his hook to remove the offending panties, grabbing them from the middle instead of the side so that the curve of his hook made fleeting contact with the sensitive flesh just above her clit.

She whimpered and tried not to roll her hips into the contact. Then to her surprise, his firm tongue swept through her whole center, ending in a series of sucking kisses just above before taking another lap through, this time a bit softer.

"Payment for my mistake," he murmured as he rose to his feet, holding her body close against his. "A gentleman knows when he's owing," he whispered against her slightly parted lips. Without moving away from her, he fished the Bluetooth out of his back pocket and situated it in her ear. "Hamilton's grocery is about an eight minute drive from here. I'll be calling you a little later than that to account for incidentals like a slow pedestrian. Do not enter the store until I call you."

She clutched the list in her hand, already imagining what might happen when she got to the store.

His hand and hook respectively slid around to her ass. "You are allowed to ask for clarification, or to repeat myself without consequence," he dug into the flesh of her ass with commanding force. "But what question are you never, _never_ to ask?"

"Why," she rasped, pressed against his stunning lack of hardness - he possessed such discipline. It amazed her every time they played. "I'm not allowed to ask why."

"Because?" he asked as he began to steer her backward toward the door.

"Because toys don't need to know why."

"Precisely." They reached the coatrack. "Here's your purse," he slung the purse over her shoulder. "Grocery bags are in the car." He slammed her against the door with a long and punishing kiss. She practically toppled out when he reached around her and opened the door without warning. "Drive safe," he said casually, shutting the door behind him.

Emma had to twitch impatiently in her car for quite a few minutes before Killian's call came through. She answered fast enough to make a bullet seem lazy.

The dark rumble of her owner's laugh came over the phone. "Always the eager one." He paused briefly before launching into the rules. "You're free to try for sparsely populated areas of the store, but you will not return to your car until you're close. And I mean _close_. As far as those around you will be concerned, you're simply having a chat with someone," he chuckled again. "Which is technically true, except this someone is going to see to it that you're _soaked_ in sex by the time you reach the checkout line."

"Sure thing, will do," she replied, trying to sound casual as she entered the store.

He heard her shake a cart free of the stack and go on her way.

"Get somewhere reasonably unpopulated and handle yourself."

She giggled. "Of course I haven't forgotten the bread, you like multi-grain, right? Great!"

Someone close enough for him to hear laughed as well._ "Sometimes we just have to make their minds for them, don't we?"_

"Yup, 'scuse me." The cart rattled as she pushed away hastily.

All the background noise disappeared and Killian figured she'd found herself an unoccupied aisle. He waited.

"We're on our way," she sighed.

"How are you covering it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Touching yourself there in an aisle. What does it look like?"

She sucked in a breath, and he could tell from the sound she was still going at it.

"Like I'm fishing for something in my pocket," she replied, a slight strain in her voice.

_You are good at this_, he thought. _I may really have to work at making things difficult._

"Go deeper," he ordered.

She pushed her whole hand through the slit in her pocket, crouched down, and took a large box of who cared what off the shelf. She pretended to read then label and angled the box low in her lap so she'd have a second to adjust herself before any potential intruder registered her 'kinda strange' posture.

"Oh hell yes," she whispered more to herself than Killian.

"Does your own hand make up for no cock, love? I know you have talented hands."

"No."

Killian smiled wide enough to split his face in half. "Merely a passable stand in, then?"

Emma's breath shallowed just slightly. "Mm-hm."

_"Pardon me,"_ Killian heard another shopper say, _"I just need to get the - oh, thank you."_

He waited out the intrusion. "I'd give you all the cock you wanted if you were here." He heard her cart trundle along.

"Yeah, I'll be home in a few minutes." She was back to sounding casual. Clearly not alone in the aisle.

"Oh, I'm not home," he purred. "I'm on my boat. S'why it took me a few extra minutes to call you. I Decided to pop out here and imagine something interesting for us. If you were with me now I'd have you right here in the steering room. Give you all the cock you want." He sighed. "I'm stroking myself, Swan," he murmured. "I'm so hard for you." He breathed a bit heavier than he needed to just to be sure she'd hear it. "I'd have you take me deep as you can - deep as your body could handle."

Shakier breathing. He heard her drop something in the cart and continue on.

"So fucking deep you'd beg. Beg like my cock was the only thing worth asking for. _Mine_. No one else ever filled you like I do, did they my Shameless Princess?"

"No, not really." A flat-out warble. And a weak one at that.

_This is going along nicely._

"Sensed you like I do?"

"No."

"Made you need it like I do?

"No."

"Had you ever in your life begged for a man's cock like you do mine?"

A long breath. Something else dropped in the cart. "Not that I remember."

"Think carefully, Swan."

"No, just yours."

"My what?" He waited. Nothing but heavier breathing. "Whisper it for me, love."

"Your cock." The lowest whisper in the history of whispers.

_This is even more fun than the bloody Library! We'll be doing this more often, _he promised himself.

"And what makes it so worth begging for?"

She was back to a normal tone - but he could tell she was struggling (hard) to maintain it. "Uh . . . "

_How will you describe this with people around? What will you come up with . . . ?_

"Um . . .well you want to have something with enough depth."

He heard the cart moving again. Not far. Someone's voice came close, then moved away, barely audible over the phone.

"And you want the right thrust, too. Something responsive . . . and adaptable." She forced a chuckle.

"Well done, Swan," he said as though handing her a trophy. "High marks for cleverness." He paused and moaned into the phone. "I took myself out just now while you were saying those things," he gasped. "I'm stroking myself as we speak. I love the way you always want more. The way nothing breaks you. I love fucking you senseless. I - ah!" He cried out. "I love it when you're a whore for me."

She bit back a whimper.

"Mmmmm," he moaned. "I can feel you tight around me, Emma."

A full-on, unrestrained whimper. Something else dropped in the cart.

"I love you best when you're desperate. Soaking. I could have you out on the deck, or bent over a chair . . . "

Her breathing went ragged.

He stroked himself furiously. "I've thought of every possible way I could take you on this boat." Killian heard someone draw very close, but he went on without sympathy. "God, how I'd take care of you!" He could hear three or four people nearby. "Like never before. Maybe even with the blindfold and gag you were so keen on earlier."

_The place must be getting crowded, _he thought when she made no response.

"You behave for the rest of this part of the game Emma, and I'll be nice afterward. When you're here on the boat." He paused to make her listen to him moan without restraint, mocking the fact that she couldn't do the same. "What would you want on your clit first, Emma? My hand or my tongue?"

She swallowed heavily and whispered, "T-tongue."

"You can move to another aisle if you want, dear one, I'm sure there's one less crowded."

"Not sure I should walk right now," she replied so quietly he had to struggle to understand her.

The mental image made his cock twitch and his body ache. The Savior. The strongest, most powerful woman in Storybrook clinging to a shopping cart, out in plain view, too lust-weakened to move.

Killian grit his teeth and held himself tight enough to stave off orgasm. "And then my hand?"

"Yes!"

The background voices dissipated down to just one.

"Mmmm. I can see you here Emma. On your back, on the deck. Still dressed exactly as you are now but spread wide for me and fucking shaking. I make you wait awhile before giving your clit my full attention." He signed deeply. "You're so damn wet it's obscene - oooooohhhhhh I love the way you writhe when I lick you - walk. Now. I don't care if it's just a few feet, do it!" He was sure she hated him for the command, but she obeyed. "Goooooood. Very good. You writhe so much I have to hold your hips in place just to keep at it. I think you half-cum every time."

"Yeah," she said in a ragged whisper.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes!"

Killian could tell she was doing her best to sound just generally annoyed with someone. He slowed his stroke. "Alright, I'll let you cum when you get to the car. Meantime, I've got you held down while my tongue presses on your clit, tracing those small circles I know you love. I've got all my attention between your legs but I can hear you clawing at the deck . . ." he paused to enjoy the almost inaudible sound of her suffering. "Humans shouldn't even be able to make the noises you do. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." he smiled, imagining her clutching the shopping cart for dear life. _Aaaaaaand we're ready. _"You may check out and leave the store."

"Thank you!"

It took over two minutes for Emma to get to the front of the line, and Killian kept their scene going through every second of the wait. He gasped and groaned without restraint, keeping just enough control to narrate their scene. "I nearly drown while I'm there Swan. You're a flood! Some cruel bastard must have kept you waiting far too long to have you in such a state."

Emma suppressed a growl.

"I could demand anything in trade for getting you off and you'd give it to me."

Killian smiled again at the mental image of her standing in line with people on either side of her, completely clueless what a brilliant sex-slicked whore stood between them. He was determined not to stop the scene for a single second. "Mmmmmm, but this time I take pity. First I start brushing up and down. Then I mix it up a bit. Mooooooove arooooouuuund. See what makes you squirm even more than you already are."

He chuckled. "It's not always the same moves as last time with a woman, a lot of men get that wrong. But lucky you, Swan. You've got a man who knows what he's doing." He drew a series of unsteady breaths. "When I find what works, I do it until you're thrusting against my tongue. Completely crazy. Then I flick my tongue over you. Quickly. Over and over again. Ceaseless."

He could actually feel her become absolutely desperate.

"Run my tongue all through you. Dive inside for a quick taste a few times, then back to your clit. I do that until all those wonderful sounds you make are deafening. Creatures a thousand feet deep in the Ocean can hear you!" He forced himself to pause and slow his stroke again to keep from ruining the game. _She has to be in AGONY for me._ "Oh, love," he sighed, "the taste and sound of you make my cock throb so hard to be inside you, it's all I can do to stay patient, but-" He only half succeeded at biting back a shallow moan. "I have to, because I believe you were promised the service of my hand as well, yes?"

"I love you," she rasped.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, my hand. I let go of your hips and they go mad when I rub you. Softly. My tongue is freed up, so I kiss my way up your body. I know how much you love a good solid bite anywhere with flesh enough to take it, so I give you that as well."

_"Are you okay?"_ Killian heard the check out guy ask._ "You look a little . . . "_

"Oh! No, I'm fine. Just a little stressed." She lowered her voice. "Really, really stressed."

_"One of those days huh? Bummer."_

"Yeah, but I can take it. I can take anything."

Emma had never been so glad her car was a bright yellow bug. Easy to spot. She loaded her groceries in record time, got in, and slid the seat as far back as it would go. Just in case she needed the legroom.

"Have we settled in, love?"

Emma looked around. There was no one parked near her, but she drove out to the edge of the lot just in case.

Killian heard her engine shut off, and her keys jangle as she took them out of the ignition.

"Get your hands in your pockets - don't touch yourself, just get yourself arranged."

She did as ordered and leaned back with a sigh to let him know she was ready.

"Tell me how much you wish to touch yourself."

"So bad," she panted. "I'm shaking, Killian, it's too much!"

"Excuse me!?" he barked. "What happened to 'I can take anything'?" That's exactly what you told that man in the store, and I make it a point to punish liars, Swan."

She whimpered. He had a strong talent for devising creative punishments.

"So I guess we'll be adding that to your list of obligations for the day. Anyhow, back on topic. Tell me why you're so frantic to pleasure yourself?"

"I wanna get off!" she shouted, practically gulping down every breath. "So, so fucking much!

"Nnnnnnnot _really_ what I was getting at," he purred. "I meant what has you in such an urgent state?"

"The way you torture me," she practically screamed, glad to be free of the need for quiet. "The way you use me, it's always fucking perfect!"

"Give yourself whatever you need," he said softly.

Her hands flew between her thighs the second she got his permission.

Her strangled moan and subsequent shrill, eager cries made Killian's cock swell dangerously close to the point of no return. He silently ordered himself not to cum.

"We're already well along, both undressed," he began, pleased to hear her sigh of relief and anticipation. "So I lean you up against the outside wall of the steering room-it's at quite an angle, you see. Perfect for reclining. Then I hoist you up by your knees, and spread you wide open. You're holding onto my shoulders. I can't wait. My cock has been waiting so long, every part of me aches for you. All I want is to be in your heat, so I slide you down the wall nice and slow. When you take me in, it's - aaaaah - ah, God!" He drew a shallow breath. "It's likr my cock was meant to pleasure you. Can you feel me, Emma?"

She made no reply except a series of mewling cries.

Killian couldn't resist stroking himself faster. He imagined Emma's body writhing in her car, thrusting fingers deep into herself without restraint. "Are you glad to have me inside you?"

Again no reply but a quaking moan.

"And how shall I take you?"

"Wh-wha-huuuuu, oh God-what do you-"

"Do you need to be plundered like treasure, or shall I take my time? Rock slowly-"

"Treasure!" She growled, "that one! I'm so - I'm so - oooooooohhhhh I need -"

Killian heard her body clattering in the car.

"I wanna cum," she panted frantically. "Can I? Can I cum now?"

_Perfect timing! _Killian was sure he'd have needed superhuman strength to hold out another second. He spoke rapidly, his words rushed and muddled. "I'm stroking your clit and thrusting inside you, and you're flushed, you're gasping, you're yelling my name, crying out for cock. You want me deeper, and deeper, it's bloody impossible but-" It took all of Killian's discipline to even attempt to keep talking. "I've never felt you so tight as this, you're a miracle, Swan! Ferocious! I-ah! Ah!" He growled and listened to the phenomenal racket in Emma's car, a flood of what might have been words pouring from her mouth along with the unmistakable sounds of someone hurtling through a longed for release. _Mine,_ he thought as he allowed himself to to cum, dizzy with relief.

He listened to the sound of Emma riding out the last beautiful shivers of orgasm before cleaning himself off. Then there was nothing but the sound of breathing on her end for quite a while. "Something on your mind, Princess?"

"We should keep the receipt as a certificate of achievement," she said with a tired giggle.

Killian laughed. _She never runs out of brilliant ideas. _He only let himself enjoy the amusement for a second before getting back to business. "Get your ass to the docks, you know which boat is mine. Be ready to pay for the lie you told."

He hung up.

Emma put herself back in order. She put the seat fully up, pulled her hair back, and waited for blush of sex to fade a little. She spent the entire drive to the docks wondering what awaited her.

He was sitting in the steering room when she arrived.

"Get in here," he ordered, his tone cold as a glacial freeze. When she got to the entrance he stood and motioned for her to sit in the chair. "Hands behind your back, wrists crossed.

She heard the sound of masking tape being ripped and he bound her hands then taped her to the chair at her waist.

"This is not the punishment," he informed her. "I'm just taking us far enough from shore that no one sees you utterly humiliated." He turned his attention to steering the boat and ignored her all together until he decided they were far enough out. Then he cut the engine and drug their Toybox and Clothes Box out from behind Emma's seat. Rather than open it, he left the room and returned with a small, slightly curved knife. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and cut it to three or four inches down, then set the knife aside in favor or ripping it the rest of the way, cutting again when he reached the masking tape around her waist. When he went around to her hands, he only cut the tape a quarter of the way down. "Do the rest of it yourself."

While Emma squirmed and struggled, Killian looked through both their Toy boxes, deep in thought. She started to get wet. By the time she got herself free he had his choices assembled.

From the Clothes Box a lace-up corset, satin elbow-length gloves, garter belt, and thigh high lace stockings, no panties. All white.

"I know I'm usually partial to black or red on you. Sometimes that soft girly pink just for humor's sake. But this deck is constantly trod over with muddy boots, fairly tough to keep entirely clean - and I want to see how filthy I can get you."

From the Toybox, two white satin cloths. (Multi-purpose toys. Blindfold/gag/binding.) he tucked them into his back pocket.

"Put the clothes on and crawl to me." He left the steering room.

She got excited as she heard the sound of chain dragging along the deck. _Is it for me or is he just moving things out of the way?_ When she crawled out of the steering room she was greeted by the sight of Hook fiddling with a length of chain that was affixed to the railing. She approached and waited patiently for something to happen.

"Anchor chain," he explained as he wrapped it around her waist. "I like to keep a few spares on hand just in case. You're lucky this isn't a terribly large vessel, or it would be much thicker." He looped it around her three times before padlocking it in place. He grabbed her by the ponytail and crushed her into a fierce kiss when he was done. "You are to crawl the circumference of this boat for as long as you can stand it. If you last less than ten minutes, I'll still give you cock one way or another, but the game ends when we return to land. Last longer, and the game continues. I'll announce each minute. Do keep in mind how hard I cum when I know you've pushed yourself." He stood up. "Oh! And if I wish you to change direction, I'll yank the chain. Off you go now."

_Genius, _Emma thought with a shudder as she set off. Halfway through her first lap the grime built up on the chain was already starting to rub off on her corset. Every time Emma looked at her midsection, Hook's words played in her head.

_"I want to see how filthy I can get you."_

Her knees felt okay at the one, two, and three minute marks - a slight soreness, but nothing compared to the kind of thing she often took when they played. Four through seven the pain escalated, and the lace of her thigh highs was starting to rub her knees enough to cause a sharp sting with each step. Eight through ten she slowed and began to really have to challenge herself to keep going. She winced whenever Hook yanked the chain and she had to turn around.

"Ten!"

_More, more, more! _Emma ordered herself. _Two more at least!_ She made it to three and a half before collapsing to the ground and rolling onto her back. "That's it, Hook," she panted. "That's all I can take. If I . . . " she rallied her breath, "if I ever deserve this again, I'll . . . I'll try for another two minutes. Promise."

"Mmmm," he mused as he knelt at her side. "Feel how good you did." He picked up her hand and pressed it to his groin. "You should always be proud when you get me this hard."

Emma massaged his clothed cock and sighed happily as he traced his hook over the generous swell of her corseted breasts.

"So pristine," he murmured. "We'll have to change that before we get home, won't we? Yes I think so. But for now . . . " He took her hand off his cock and gave her a small key. "Get yourself out of the chains then lie back and spread your legs, knees up, feet on the floor."

She arranged herself as ordered, and he sat on his haunches between her legs, stroking and caressing her calves. "You did so well," he sighed as he peppered the angry flesh of her knees with delicate kisses. He shimmied far enough forward to scoot her ass up the slope of his knees, spreading her thighs and angling her so that he could gaze at the proof of how much she loved his ownership.

It used to baffle him how being pushed to such an extremes could be erotic, but ever since he started (occasionally) yielding to her, it made sense. He'd experienced firsthand the pride of correct submission, and thrill of being rewarded for obedience.

"So well," he repeated as he ran his middle and index fingers lazily back and forth through the length of her center. "You impress me every time, Swan." He placed himself in a comfortable position to lick her attention starved clit, and went to work. He chuckled against her pink flesh when she bucked into his mouth the moment he made contact, sweeping his tongue over her in the same back and forth manner as his fingers.

The pattern both soothed and aroused her, and her body quickly settled into the attention. When he had her thighs shaking and her every breath a ragged whine he drove three fingers into her, thrusting a few times before he stopped and reared up, at the same time using his hook to grab the lacing of her corset. He jerked her forward so she slid all the way up the slant of his lap, landing in a straddle, and rocked his hips so that his still trapped hardness nudged teasingly at her entrance.

Then without warning he bit down all over the flawless flesh spilling out of her corset.

Emma cried and shivered each time he delivered a new mark. The delicious _sting_ always drove her wild. A dozen fresh waves of heat tore through her as her core tightened, mourning the absence of cock.

_When, when, WHEN?_ She wondered as he went on rubbing himself into her clit. _Those pants have gotta be killing him!_

Just as if he'd read her mind, he suddenly shoved her off his lap as if she'd caught fire. "Lay down," he said, his voice dark and quiet as he pulled the two white satin clothes from his back pocket. "Blindfold. Gag. Just as you wished."

"What do I have to do?" Emma asked, certain her wish would need to be purchased.

Hook looked at her with a powerfully smug expression and rose to his feet. He tore open his pants and got himself out. "Get on your knees and suck until I say you're done."

Emma whimpered. Her knees were just starting to calm down, but she loved not being able to see what Hook was about to do _so much,_ she sometimes came while listening him get ready to . . . ? ? ? And that's the exciting part.

Perks had to be earned.

She winced and sucked in a sharp breath as she rose to her knees.

Hook groaned. "Oh God," he breathed. "The things you do!" His cock ached to be in her mouth. He didn't have to wait long. Her lips came around him and formed a tight seal while she worked his base with her hand. His hips began to buck instinctively as she swirled her tongue around and around his weeping tip. "Ah! Aaaaaanhhh, so bloody perfect!" He let her do her own thing for a while before he growled, "take it!" A command she knew well. She released her suction and loosened her jaw to accommodate his girthsome cock. Taking him this way took so much of her focus that the pain in her knees became a dull throb.

He threw his head back and gasped as he thrust into her mouth just _barely_ gentle enough to avoid choking her. From what he understood (thank you, internet) some couples actually enjoyed doing that, but it was one of the few things neither one of them were inclined to play with. It only ever happened by accident, or when Emma decided she wanted to see if maybe she could take a teeny bit more.

She struggled to swallow as salty pre-cum filled her mouth and cock hit the back of her throat at a challenging pace. She knew she was particularly skilled in this sort of thing. Knew a less talented woman would be rendered a slobbering spectacle of ineptitude under such high expectations. She took him and took him and took him, the sound of her name being cried out so frantically providing her all the motivation she needed to keep going. She had no clue how long she'd been at it when he yanked her head back by the hair and she found herself look up at the face of a flushed and breathless man.

_I ROCK! _She gave him a wobbly smile.

"There truly is no greater cock whore in all the world, Swan," he panted. "Alright, you can have your blindfold and gag." He bent down and tied on the gag first, then secured the blindfold, testing it to make sure it would hold in place. "On your back. Legs spread just as before."

She wobbled a bit on her way down, but otherwise easily got herself displayed as ordered. He could hear him walking slow circles around her body, occasionally adjusting her thighs with his foot.

"Perfect," he eventually purred, and the sound of him undoing his belt made her wish like hell she were allowed to use her legs to pull him down on top of her. He tossed the belt somewhere to her left. Pants and (she assumed) underwear as well. "That clit's gotten attention enough, I think," he mused to himself, his voice drawing close enough to let Emma know he was crouched between her legs. Shirt joined the pants and belt. "So what to do? . . . . I could cum on you, and make you wait until we get home for a proper fucking . . . ."

She heard him shifting around and tried not to squirm with the anticipation of whatever came next.

He slowly peeled off her stockings. "Sit up and give me your hands."

She felt the material wrap around her wrists and pull tight.

"Back down."

She felt him lean over her body and lift her legs over his shoulders, his length sliding against her clit as he moved. She couldn't suppress a hungry whine.

"Hm . . . . now . . . . do I want to cum on this nice white corset? Or do I want -" he buried himself in her, eliciting a muffled scream. "Seems - that - was -" Hook spoke each word in between unrestrained thrusts "the - right - call!"

Emma whimpered and nodded enthusiastically, her jaw pulsing around the gag.

"Do you think -" he surged forward and stilled, her walls tight and shuddering around him. "Do you think -" he repeated in a breathless whisper, "you could take me . . . . deeper?"

She spread her thighs so far apart she thought she'd break, her legs slipping halfway down Hook's arms.

He adjusted himself, seeking the best angle to reach the absolute limit of her depths. He spent a few seconds enjoying the sight of her beautifully marked-up chest heaving before he drove to her with all the force he could muster. Not one cell of his shaft was left outside her needy center.

He went on filling her to the greatest extent possible, her muffled cries making him throb with wild lust.

"Amazing!" He shouted. "Amazing! Brilliant!" His breath went ragged as he watched her face clench and her back arch. In the same moment, he felt her sex tighten around him and release a sudden new burst of wet arousal._ "Ohohohoh!"_ He warbled, picking up his pace. Her muscles seemed desperate to keep up as they rippled and clenched around him. _Cumming like a mad thing!_

He always loved it when he drove her to this. An orgasm to make all others hide in shame. He let the world fade to black and his cock release inside her. Pleasure consumed every cell of his body as he thrust and shuddered to the end, her body already spent by the time the last wave wracked through him.

She felt him collapse onto her body, and the heat of his breath next to her ear. They remained still and silent for several minutes before Hook hoisted himself to his feet.

"Well taken, Swan." He said casually as he got dressed. "Quite well taken." After he had all his clothes back on, he untied her wrists. "Remove the gag and blindfold and join me in the steering room."

He walked away and she removed the blindfold as she got to her feet. Her whole body shook as she walked into the steering room, fucked-out and unsteady.

"Here," Hook lifted her onto the small table. "We'll tend to those knees and then you'll get back in your normal clothes."

"Is there a particular shirt you want me to wear?" she asked as he wet cotton ball with iodine.

Hook considered the question as he cleaned her red, scraped knees. "Church Whore," he decided. "With this corset underneath. See?" He fetched his smartphone from the table and took a pic of her back. "It's completely filthy." He showed her the picture.

She chuckled. "Yup. I like it. Church Whore plus fuck-dirt."

"Exactly." He kissed her softly and pressed a wide band aid to her knee.

They headed for the docks, and Emma wondered if Hook had more games planned, or if they were done for the day. As per his rules this time around, she was technically allowed to ask, but as usual she preferred the suspense.


	5. Hook's Day

**REVISED VERSION. I would like to thank byfirelight for inspiring me to re-read this chapter and realize I'd essentially published a 1st draft. Because that's _totally_ what you want to do as a writer. Publish a first draft. Yup. While the overall structure has stayed the same, I noticed that I had drifted away from making sure to describe their mutual _emotional_ dedication to being a good sub or Dom for the sake of the the other's enjoyment. It's one of those bizarre, interesting nuances of an ongoing, loving relationship that involves this sort of play. I hear. Y'know, from people who are totally not me. I'm a good girl. Ahem.**

**The other thing I forgot (forgot = failed) to do was emphasize/demonstrate how a proper Dom will make sure gameplay continues and is still erotic even when no literal sex/exertion is involved. (like grocery shopping or sitting in a closet - not at all inherently sexy, but made so by context, and not a whole lotta real physical work) I consider both of these elements to be part of writing a strong s/d story, so thanks again to byfirelight for drawing my attention to their relative absence!**

**I hope all you pretty readers find the chapter improved, and if not then . . . . well then I cast my deadly scowl in your general direction!**

The urge to submit only hit him a great once in a while, but when it did it hit in a big way. He was just glad the first time they tried it that Emma ended up enjoying the role-flip. It would have been awfully frustrating to have no option but quietly waiting for it to pass.

He knew he wanted to do it when the two of them were on a random stroll around the lake and nearly ran into a pair of women going the opposite direction. Both they and he and Emma were too embroiled in conversation to notice each other, and avoided a collision by merely a hair.

"Sorry!" one of the women said immediately. "I was busy bitching to my sister about stuff and I didn't see you!"

"Oh no," Killian insisted with a slight bow. "We failed to notice you as well, and haven't the good excuse."

"Yeah," Emma laughed. "Bitching takes serious focus."

"Ugh, but it was stupid stuff. My and I went out to diner the other night and it took him _fifteen minutes _to decide what he wanted."

Her sister smiled. "My advice was give him till the five minute mark then flat out tell him what he's ordering."

BAM! Out of nowhere (as usual). He wanted nothing more than for Emma to take him over for the day.

_She's had such a long boring week, she deserves a bit of fun. And I haven't had a decent challenge in a while. _

Always the quick thinker, he came up with a way to cue her right then and there. He smiled at the Bitching Sister. "I'm on her side, some men must simply be told how to behave." He shrugged. "Who knows, you may find him amenable to taking orders."

He could feel Emma getting the hint without even looking at her.

The other sister grinned at him as they moved past one another. "Thank you for taking my side!"

He and Emma stood looking at one another waiting for the sisters to be out of earshot.

"See? Take the man's advice, please, your husband needs the help!"

"Follow," said Emma before turning on her heel and heading back toward the car.

Killian was proficient with driving by then, but he was so used to riding shotgun he often reached for the passenger side door even when he was going someplace on his own.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Emma growled as soon as his hand touched the passenger door. "Do you think I wanna drive on top of all the fucking work I'm gonna have to do today?"

Killian cast his gaze downward. "I apologize."

Emma put her hands on her hips and looked him over for a few seconds. "Walk around the lake by yourself three times then come back and we'll try this again. Do not run. Walk." She opened the passenger door, sat down, and took her book out of the glove compartment.

Killian nodded and went on his way, half lost in fantasy and wishing like hell she hadn't told him not to run. If not for that order he'd have made it back to the car before she could blink. When he did slide into the driver's seat, she threw the keys at him. "Pants open. Take the scenic route home." He of course did as told.

She decided to finish the chapter before laying a hand on him.

_Come on, come oooooooon,_ Killian thought ceaselessly as he drove. He didn't realize he was drumming his fingers on the wheel until Emma spoke up.

"Do you know how annoying that is?" She waved the book at him. "I'm trying to focus."

He clenched his jaw and gripped the wheel as hard as he could. His pulse started to race when Emma closed the book and put it away. She looked straight ahead, casually slid her hand into his pants, and rubbed him over his boxer briefs. He sighed at the contact and his cock instantly grew against her warm hand.

"Really? That quick?" She scoffed. "Pathetic. You had better not cum and cheat me out of any fun, or I will hurt the fuck out of you!"

He shook his head vigorously and bit back a grin, glad the game was finally on roll. "I won't. I promise."

"Good," she chirped sweetly, and went on massaging his cock.

He had never been more thankful that traffic through town was never too bad. No only would it take longer to get home in heavy traffic, but he was struggling so hard to keep his mind on driving, he'd probably have caused a massive wreck.

She removed her hand when they arrived home. "Get in the house, put on your Personal Property shirt, and the leash and collar. Then take our Toybox to the kitchen counter and sit down on the kitchen floor. I'll be in in five minutes."

Killian had himself arranged as ordered in record time. When Emma did come in he swelled with pride as she beamed down at him.

"Perfect," she said, then grabbed his leash and yanked. He took the cue and crawled where she led. "Sit!" She snapped her fingers and pointed to a spot against the cupboards. "And cross your wrists." She wrapped them with masking tape, then secured the leash to a drawer handle by his right shoulder. "Lie down, feet facing that way." She pointed to the corner of the room.

When Killian laid down, she fetched serrated knife from one of the drawers and set it well beyond the reach of his feet. "Get that knife and use it to cut the tape. You're allowed to use anything in the cupboards and drawers for help, but do not pull this drawer all the way out." She indicated the one he was leashed to. "If this drawer falls on the floor? Five minutes with the crop and you're taped up in the closet until I feel like using you some more."

She stepped away from him and Killian went to work instantly. Rather than watch him Emma walked away. He could tell by the sound that she was headed down the hall. He didn't try to listen for more 'clues' at to what she was doing. He needed to pour all his energy into reaching the knife. She'd tied off the leash so that he only had a enough give to scoot halfway to it, even with the drawer opened as far as he dared. He tried his hardest to close the distance, but it was obviously a lost cause without some help. He was just pulling himself back to sitting position when Emma returned to the room. He nearly fell over again at the sight of her.

One of his old black pirate shirts, and he could just see a hint of red silk panties. No stockings, no shoes.

_God, I hope she lets me tear those panties off her when I get free. Please let that be the plan!_

She smiled as he went about kicking open drawers and taking mental inventory of what was available for possible use.

_She's pleased, _he thought. _I feel amazing!  
_

As with her rubbing him, the sight of her wearing one of his personal favorites got him rock hard, only this time he was trapped in his pants.

"That looks like it might get painful," Emma chuckled as she headed for an unopened bottle of wine on the counter. She poured herself a glass and leaned against the counter, thoroughly amused. "Clever," she purred when Killian found a decent length of cheesecloth in the top drawer to his left and twisted it up into "rope," then tied it to the handle of a small pot he'd managed to kick out of a drawer he could just barely reach.

He looked up at her - something he'd been trying not to do because every time he did it made his cock strain against his pants. "My I take off my shoes?"

"Hmmmmm," Emma mused as she took a long sip of her wine and set it next to the sink. "Lay down again."

She sunk down and straddled him once he was in position.

_Do not cum!_

She slowly pushed up his shirt, her hands flat against his skin. He lifted his arms out of the way as she leaned forward to push the shirt all the way above his chest so the material rested at his collarbone, and began tracing the tip of her tongue all over him.

_DO NOT CUM!_

Without warning, she bit down with savage force.

He bucked and cried out.

Emma lifted her head and glared at him. "You're going to get a lot of these and I don't want to hear another sound. _Then_ you can take your shoes off." She delivered the second bite without waiting for a response.

Killian writhed and bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from screaming while she marked him. Every punishing bite followed by sucking until his flesh throbbed. By the time she was finished a thin sheen of sweat had appeared on his forehead.

"Did that feel good?" she asked, her voice low and husky.

"Yes," he panted. "Yes."

She stood up and retrieved her glass of wine. "Alright you can take off your shoes."

He tossed off his shoes and secured the other end of his cheesecloth rope to the slenderest part of his foot, then got to work tossing the pot open side down in the direction of the knife while at the same time straightening his leg out for maximum distance.

Emma applauded whenever he got close.

It took him a lot of trial and error to figure out the right force to keep the pot from landing too far short or too far up to trap the knife. Finally he snagged the handle, and while his instinct (and cock) desperately wanted to yank the thing toward him at top speed, his common sense knew he'd risk the pot wobbling off the knife's handle. So he reeled it in slow and steady, not lunging for it until it came within arm's reach.

"Yes!" He cried out as he hobbled back to prop himself against the drawers.

_Okaaaaaay . . . _he thought as he tried to figure out how to approach the next part of his task.

He had to, first: keep the knife in hand. Second: angle it against the tape. And three: saw with enough pressure to cut - or at least wear down - the tape. By the third time he dropped the knife Emma had finished her wine.

"This could get boring," she sighed. "I'm going to bake a cake." She promptly ignored him in favor of mixing up a cake batter. Though not much of a domestic type, when Emma made food, she almost always made it from scratch. _If you don't feel like cooking from scratch, get take out or go to a damn restaurant. _Thatwas her feeling.

She occasionally glanced at Killian, who'd finally managed to get the knife against the tape enough to start fraying its tough fibers.

She decided on chocolate cake, and when the batter was assembled she dipped her whole finger in for a generous taste. "Mmmm," she moaned. "That is almost good enough to make you redundant."

Killian really wished he hadn't heard that. He was pretty sure in another five minutes he'd have the tape cut down enough to wiggle and tug his hands free, and Emma making semi-orgasmic noises did not help his concentration. Suddenly she was crouched in front of him, her finger covered in cake batter.

"Taste this." Her voice was sex personified.

Killian obeyed. His cock _ached_ at the feel if her finger sliding out of his mouth. Before he could return his focus to the tape and knife she followed her finger with her tongue, her head angled sideways to get maximum depth. As per the rules, he completely slacked his jaw and let her do as she pleased.

_I always love how you kiss,_ he thought with a contented sigh.

"Emma," he whispered when she pulled away and went back to her baking. He took a moment to gather his senses and get back to work.

"I think you're getting close," she said with a backward glance. "You better be." She fetched a sheet cake pan from the cupboard next to her. "I'm feeling a liiiiiiittle impatient right now."

He groaned.

She slid the cake in the oven, turned to face him, and leaned against the counter with her hips angled in a way that exposed more of her red panties. She chuckled. "Am I mean enough? You do such a good job for me, I don't wanna sell you short."

"So mean," he gasped, his heart fluttering every time the knife severed another fiber of tape.

She rocked her hips back and forth as if dancing to the rhythm of her own thoughts. "The way you command me . . ."

_How can she drop her voice so low and still sound so bloody feminine?_

"Mark me . . . make me work for you -" she suddenly switched gears. "Damm that cake smells good, doesn't it?"

Killian gulped and nodded.

Her eyes darkened again as she went down on all fours. Killian realized he'd forgotten about the tape and stopped sawing. A mistake he corrected at once.

"I'm usually in your shoes, so I need to know if I'm doing it right. If I'm brutal enough." She paused, but he was so busy with the masking tape, he failed to realize the question wasn't rhetorical. "SPEAK UP!" She barked.

His body jerked, but he didn't stop working at the tape when he replied. "Yes! So bloody cruel, every bit as much as me! The only reason I'm - I'm n - n - not losing my m-mind right now -" he paused to take several deep, calming breaths, "is I know what I'm working for."

"Which is . . . ?" Emma crawled closer to him.

"The right to get you off." he rasped, silently begging any and every God in the Universe to help him break free of the loathsome binding. "You won't let me if I don't behave."

"Damn right I won't." She reared up on her knees and carefully inspected his progress. "So close. I'm gonna go ahead and . . ." she pulled his pirate shirt up just enough to slip a hand inside her panties. Her other hand went under the shirt to explore the flesh beneath. She moaned as she pleasured herself at a relaxed, languid pace. "Ah!" She gasped. "Ah! Killian, if you're not touching me in the next three minutes I'm doing it myself!"

_Unacceptable! _He thought, wiggling his wrists. There was a decent amount if give in the tape, so he dropped the knife and began to thrash and pull like an animal caught in a trap, trying not to panic as the seconds ticked by.

She bit his earlobe, and admired the prominent mark for a moment before running her tongue over it to sooth the sting. "I'm getting on you the second it's out," she purred as she pulled his zipper down. "Whether your hands are free or not." His boxer briefs required only a slight tug to free the rigid, eager cock beneath.

Killian coiled his arms close to his chest to accommodate her mounting him, doing exactly as she'd promised. He grit his teeth and fought against the tape with all his might, finally winning the battle just as Emma took on every inch of him with a pleasured shiver.

Emma could tell by his pained, lustful moan that it was taking all his restraint not to cum.

_I am at good at this as he is! _

She wasn't lying about what she'd said before. Not just making lascivious small talk for the sake of the game. Killian set a high standard for himself as a creative, merciless ruler because he kne being driven to the precarious edge of her own endurance was exactly what she loved about submitting. So on the rare occasion Killian decided to be The Toy, she wanted to treat him in kind. To make sure he spent his day _earning_ her body, the way he made her work for cock. She needed to leave him aching, proud, and thoroughly impressed with himself. The trick to being an owner, she'd found, was balance. Walking riiiiiiight up to the line where Lemon _might_ be invoked, and choosing carefully when and how to gamble.

She felt today's game was successful thus far.

"See what a good pet you've been?" She clutched his shoulders and sped up the roll of her hips. "So good."

Emma reached over to the drawer handle, untied his leash, and kissed him frantically as she wound much of it around her hand. Then she abruptly shoved him against the cupboards and dismounted.

"NO!" He shouted - a knee jerk impulse he immediately regretted. His eyes bulged in pure horror as soon as the word was out of his mouth. "I am so sorry!" He breathed, worried she may deny him release for who knows how long.

_And after all that work getting free! Idiot! _he scolded himself.

Emma didn't acknowledge the apology. Instead she laid back, positioned Killian's leash between her legs, and yanked him down. "Right now all I care about is getting off," she said. "But do it again you mouthy _thing, _and I'll tape you to the drawer again."

_Free pass! Thank God!_

"Thank you," he whispered before burying his tongue in her wet core, fully intending to make her cum hard enough to make up for his amateur-ish infraction.

Emma cried out over and over again, one hand fisted in his hair while the other wound up more of the leash. "Ooooooh," she sighed, "oh, I love that tongue." She basked in the wealth of his talent for a long time. Even as fierce pleasure threatened to scorch her shaking body, she paid as much attention to Killian's body language as her addled state would allow. When she could tell he was too busy with his goal to be aware of anything else, she pulled the leash so hard his whole body lurched forward.

He let out a garbled exclamation of surprise and scrambled to hold his balance so he didn't tumble down on her with the full weight of his body. That on top of his earlier infraction would spell disaster in ten foot neon letters.

Emma ignored his struggle for balance in favor of removing the leash from his collar. "Get your clothes off and fuck me." She ordered, sounding half-orgasmic but still authoritative.

She pulled off her own shirt while Killian undressed.

He threw aside his shirt made quick work of the unzipped pants. He meant to be inside her before he drew his next breath, but froze in place when he realized there was something written on her torso in thick black sharpie.

_'Get me off, win the tree.'_

It hit him almost as hard as being pulled by the leash. He groaned happily as he fell between her knees. "I love that place. You're so good to me."

"You really shouldn't waste your tongue on _talking_ right now, Killian." She somehow kept the strict edge in her voice despite its shallow tremor. She dug her nails into the fles of his back without restraint as he filled her, and quickly felt herself start to ripple and tighten while he worked her clit, his body propped up on his hook arm.

_Aren't you disciplined? _she thought when she realized he was restraining himself from driving into her with his usual force. _He's waiting until he knows I'm close. He works so hard for me._

She wasn't wrong.

He never offered himself for submission unless he was confident he could take it, and cumming first was against the law unless otherwise ordered. Killian believed in abiding expectation, at least when it came to sex. The game had trained him well. He couldn't imagine there was another man on earth who could resist the selfish seduction of a desperate cock as long as he could.

_It is beyond worth it to see this,_ he thought as he watched her cum. _To know I'm the one who made it happen, and all because she'd trusted me enough to share this fantasy in the first place. _He blocked out his desire to join her by focusing on the fact that every shudder, every thrash of her body was like a trophy engraved with the words _'Job Well Done, My Love.'_

He was stunned when she suddenly let go of his leash shoved him off of her.

"I came. Get yourself off." she commanded. "Use your shirt to clean up after, and put it back on." Emma got to her feet and sighed as she re-dressed in Killian's pirate shirt and her red panties. A broad smile took over her face when Killian put on his cum-stained shirt. "Pause," she chirped casually, pulling on a pair of oven mitts.

"What?" he whined. "Whyyyyyyy?"

This was an element that had recently entered their gameplay. While the submitting party had no option but Lemon, to take what's dealt or stop the game entirely, the Owner could set aside and re-invoke the rules at any time.

Emma shrugged. "You came, I came, and the cake smells good. I wanna enjoy a slice without worrying about what to do with your stupid cock."

Killian's posture sagged. "Well could you at least punish me for asking _why?"_

"Nope," she replied as she tested the cake with a toothpick. "Hmmm . . . I think another five minutes." She hopped up on the counter. "No punishment. I called pause, you can do and ask whatever you want."

He pouted openly, at the same time feeling annoyed that he _could_ pout openly, which only made the pout worse. It was a vicious cycle.

Emma giggled. "I already know when I'm gonna restart. I'll tell you if you ask." She swung her legs back and forth like a precocious child perched on a step.

At first he was determined not to give her the satisfaction. "If you need me I'll be in the bedroom reading a book." He left her in favor of historical non-fiction. (He was trying to learn the history of this realm.) His resolve lasted all of three minutes. He needed to know when she'd have him under the next challenge. His whole body expected it.

_Sod the book, sod the damn pretense._

"Fine," he tried not to growl the word as he strode back into the kitchen. "Emma Swan, my dear one and only, when do you plan to un-pause us?"

"When I'm done eating my piece of cake - not when you're done," she added hastily. "Me. So it won't matter how fast you eat piece. I mean, if you decide to have a piece." She shrugged. "Totally your call."

Killian knew the pause actually was part of Emma's game because it was its own brand of torture. But in the meantime he had to sit around feeling unused. Almost lazy.

"Are you going to change into something else?" he asked. The right to ask questions was still bugging the shit out of him, but he figured as long as he couldn't change the fact, might as well go with it.

"Not until after I un-pause us." She took the cake out of the oven. "Wow, that smells good! Smell." She held the pan under Killian's nose.

_It really does smell amazing._

Emma cut herself a more than generous piece and held the knife out to him. It (depressingly) went without saying that whether or not to take it was up to him. Again, as long as he couldn't change the fact . . .

She walked to the couch with a lively (mocking?) spring in her step and perched the plate of cake on her bare legs as she turned on the television. Her position revealed a teasing hint of red panties beneath his old pirate shirt, and it was all Killian could do keep himself in check.

"What are we watching?" He asked as he settled next to her.

"Pe-ur Pan," she answered through a mouthful of cake.

Peter Pan. The movie that infuriated him more than any other film in this realm.

She located the animated abomination via one of the streaming services they had at their disposal, and clicked play. Killian shoveled a large forkful of cake into his mouth, determined not to give her the satisfaction of leaving the room.

Just as he knew she would, Emma ate her cake one tiny sliver at a time, clearly planning for it to last through the whole movie. Killian supposed he could return to the Civil War, but he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the text anyhow, and he truly did want to learn his new nation's history.

Killian also couldn't resist bitching about the glaring inaccuracies playing out before him, even if it was only a cartoon. "I don't know where or how John M. Barrie got his information as far as names go, but it's - well look at me! I'm more like Blackbeard! I'm _clearly_ a cartoon Blackbeard, and even he wasn't this pitifully whiny!" He shook his hook at the screen. "It's just a hook, mate! Get over it! My quest for revenge was about LOVE! Not an appendage!" He finished his cake, sat back, and tried not to stare at Emma as she watched the movie and nibbled.

When the end credits rolled, Emma still had cake left.

He was just on the verge of whining again when a thought struck him, and he couldn't believe he didn't think of it sooner. He scooted next to Emma so that their bodies were touching, and ran his hook up and down her leg.

"Love," he kissed her neck gently. No bite, no mark, just a kiss. "If the game is paused and I may do ad I choose . . ." More feathery kisses. "Then I can choose to make a normal advance, yes? As I would at any other time?"

Emma fought back a grin. _Clever, clever man!_ "You can make an advance."

His hook dipped between her legs and traveled upward. "Then game or no, I want you."

She blocked the hook from reaching its goal. "Good for you. I'm also 'allowed' to turn you down jackass. Y'know, like any other day."

"A Lady can always say no," he said as his head fell to her lap with a frustrated groan. His lips were half-pressed against her flesh, so the rest was muffled. "This is the worst thing you've ever done to me!"

Emma's brain did a happy dance.

She heaved him off of her and swung her legs up on the couch, took another tiny bit of cake before putting it on the coffee table, and scooted her body into prone position. "I'll meet you halfway." She pushed up the shirt, revealing the message she'd written earlier.

_'Get me off, win the tree.'_

"I'm saying no to any sexy contact with this, " she slid a hand over the crotch of her red panties. "Not even with toys. And I'm also not in the mood for kissing," she pointed to the plate on the coffee table. "Mouth otherwise occupied. But anything else is a yes."

Killian got up on his haunches between her calves and caressed her knees, considering his limited options. "May I push the shirt up farther?" he asked.

Emma shrugged as she took another tiny bite of cake. "If I haven't specifically said no, you can do whatever you want."

_You had to remind me,_ Killian mourned the freedom. _But I need something. _He watched her eat another paper thin bite. _SOMETHING!_

He leaned forward and lifted her right leg to meet his mouth, and lavished her wonderfully long legs with attention, kissing his way up to her thighs. He stopped far shy of her panties to ensure that not so much as a hair on his head touched the red-clad treasure. Even though only _sexy_ _contact_ had been refused, he didn't want to invite the temptation to push his luck. It was like being suspended between heaven and hell.

Killian knew she was enjoying his work. A quiet pleasured sound or tiny shiver occasionally betrayed her apathetic exterior. But she didn't break. Eventually he gave up trying and nudged her body over enough to lay on his side between her and the back of the couch, his head resting on her belly. He traced his hook slowly over the words written there, feeling incredibly grateful that Emma at least allowed him to cum before calling the Pause. He knew he'd be seriously considering Lemon if she hadn't.

"Please tell me you plan to make good on this," he said with a deep sigh as his hook ghosted over the T. Then the R. "I know it's not legally binding, but as long as I'm allowed to speak my mind I have a to tell you how I feel." He kissed the warm flesh of her midsection. "I'm desperate for that tree," he traced over the word with a firmer touch. "I don't care what you make me do to earn it."

Emma licked the last trace of the last bite of cake off her fork and sat bolt upright, empty plate in hand. "Unpause."

Killian groaned with relief and braced himself for some kind of command.

"On all fours," she ordered as she took her plate to the kitchen.

He obeyed, pulse racing.

"Be back in a minute." She trotted down the hall and came back not long after wearing a baggy sweatshirt, an old pair of paint-stained jeans, and beat up old sneakers. The opposite of sexy. But when she looked at him her eyes lit up, the mental image of his near future obviously spinning in her brain. It made everything about her incredibly sexy as far as Killian was concerned.

"Go wait for me in the car." she said as she rooted through their Toybox.

This time Killian remembered to get behind the wheel. His cock stirred to life somewhat when he saw Emma heading for the car with a small picnic basket I'm hand.

_What are we going to play with? _he wondered. _A short drive and bit of a walk and you find out, mate. Eyes on the road._

Fifteen minutes later Emma was dragging Killian through the forest on a leash.

She detached leash from his collar and shoved him to the ground when they got close. "Crawl the rest of the way. Take these, too." She took the handcuffs out of the picnic basket and dangled them in front of Killian's mouth. He took them in his teeth and set off, eager as hell to be cuffed to the trunk. "Stand up, shirt off," she said when they arrived.

Emma waited for him to arrange himself as ordered.

"Mmmmmm," she exhaled, running her hands under his shirt over his bruise covered chest. "You're so pretty this way." She kissed and nuzzled at throat as she backed him into the tree trunk.

He immediately reached his arms around the truck and waited to be secured in place, glad as hell to finally be back in play.

She took the cuffs out of his mouth and sauntered lazily around the tree. His hook hand provided no difficulty. They always just secured the cuff to the first bit of flesh below his hook sleeve.

Killian shivered as the metal braces closed in around his wrists.

Emma stepped away and took in every detail of him.

Collared.

Marked.

Half hard.

She stopped in front of him without saying a word and took off the ratty sweatshirt, revealing a snug black t shirt beneath. She peeled off the t shirt to reveal a black tank top.

Instead of taking off the tank top Emma move on to her jeans. The jeans were all buttons. No zipper. She watched the bulge in Killian's pants grow bigger by the second. He was fully hard by the time she undid the last button.

He winced and sucked in a pained breath, trying and failing to ignore his trapped, throbbing shaft.

_Black lace. I see black lace!_

Naked lust flooded Emma's expression. "What should I take off first, Killian? Pants . . . top . . . ?

"Um . . . " he swallowed. It was a genuinely difficult choice. "The top."

He thought he was prepared for anything. He knew it would be amazing of course, but when she removed the shirt, it was devastating. Sure, it was just a plain white sports bra, but written across it were the words:

_'Cock Slut'_

His knees almost buckled.

"I thought you'd like that," she said with a grin as she shimmied out of her shoes and pants. "You were so patient with the Pause, I thought I'd give you a treat."

The bra and panties stayed on, but she tossed aside the rest of her clothes. She approached his straining body and sighed against his mouth, tracing her lips over his. Her tongue darted out in the occasional tease as she undid his pants. Rather than stroke his hardness, she pressed flush against his body, stared him in the eye, and held completely still.

_Friction. Please! _he silently begged.

She didn't move until his chest was heaving and she could _feel_ the desperation radiating from his flesh. Thenshe began to roll her hips. Slow and ceaseless. It didn't take long to turn him into a helpless whining creature, and generously slick the front of her panties with pre-cum.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" he cried out when she stopped.

"Don't worry, you'll like this," she assured him as she got a blindfold out of the picnic basket and dangled it in front of his face. "I'm gonna have some _real_ fun now, Killian."

"Oh," he mewled as she blinded him, "oh _finally!"_

A half second later she crushed her mouth against his, fisting her hands in his hair to pull him deeper. He surged into the kiss, his tongue determined to meet her unspoken demand.

Deeper.

Deeper.

It was rough and endless.

Until it ended.

She detached from the kiss and released his head with a forceful shove, then nuzzled his nose while he gasped for air. She didn't wait for him to fully recover before quietly dropping to her knees and breathing heavily on his cock, her lips millimeters away from his hyper sensitive flesh,

"Oh!" he gasped. "Oh fuck you're brilliant!"

She tugged his pants down to mid thigh.

He sucked in a sharp breath and waited for more, but nothing happened. If not for the hot breath torturing his cock, he wouldn't even know she was there.

"I'm going to suck you for three minutes," she murmured. "I'm setting the timer on my phone right now. If you start to cum before the time's up I will stop and you'll be cleaning yourself off with your shirt again. Do you want more cum on your shirt, Killian?"

He shook his head aggressively. "No!"

Emma chuckled. "Didn't think so. If you do make it, I'll un cuff you and let you cum inside me." She waited for a response, but got nothing. So she bit his thigh.

His whole body spasmed and he grit his teeth to keep from yelling out a string of obscenities.

_When my Swan gets into the swing of things, she doesn't__ hold back._

She stood up, grabbed a fistful of his hair, and pulled his head to one side. "I said," she growled, "I will let you cum inside me. And you say . . . "

"Thank you," Killian whispered.

Emma sighed happily. "The three minutes starts now."

He heard the beep of the timer starting, and before he could draw another breath he felt her lips slide over him. He didn't know whether to moan or die. His body begged for release while she stroked his length, and her wet lips and tongue played delicate circles over the head of his pulsing cock. Only seconds in and every muscle in his body was taught, quaking with urgency.

_I will not let her down!_ He promised himself, repeating the words in his head like a desperate mantra.

His head flung back, mouth open in a silent howl when Emma went from teasing him to truly sucking. This was a part he loved to watch. Her so focused. Head bobbing up and down. Tongue handling every inch of him with precise care. But now he stood blinded, leaving the whole picture up to his imagination. With every stroke and lick he wondered what the looked like.

_Is she watching me with that shameless stare of hers?_ _Or are her eyes closed so she can put all her focus on - ooooooohhhhhh, keep doing that! _he thought as she ran the tip of her tongue up one side of his shaft and down the other. Then tilted her head this way and that to suck and lap at the base of his girth while her hand worked him from the head down.

He forced long, deep breaths into his lungs when he felt himself start to swell. _She wants you to finish inside her, _he reminded himself. _You have to make it! You WILL make it! _He gulped down air and shook with pride when the timer go off.

"I'm impressed," Emma said as she rose to he feet. "You almost lost it a few times."

His cock pulsed in her hand as she went on stroking him with a light touch.

"How did you manage to hold on, hm?"

"I couldn't fail," he panted, "my purpose is to please you."

"Any other particular purpose?"

Killian shook his head with fervor, as if the question itself was morally repugnant. "Not a single one. I'm useless without you!" He felt her squirm against him but couldn't figure out quite what she was doing until the smell of her sex came close to his face.

_She's taken off the panties!_ For the millionth time since his three minute hell began, his cock almost betrayed him.

She laughed, her voice low and cruel. "I've laid your shirt out on the ground, Killian. I don't care how great your cock is, I'm not getting my back dirty for the sake of a fuck." She bit his earlobe. "When I un-cuff you, you will hold still and keep that blindfold on until I say otherwise. We clear?"

"Absolutely," he warbled. He was genuinely surprised when he was able to hold his body upright without the aid of the cuffs. He listened to the sound of forest debris crunch beneath her feet. Only a few steps.

_Thank you, Emma!_

"Pants off, blindfold off, do your job. I assume you don't need it explained."

The blindfold was off and hurled aside before she finished the sentence.

This time he did go to his knees. She was a few steps away from him just as he'd guessed, propped up on her elbows, splayed out and waiting.

"That's a good look for you. Crawl over." She spread her legs wider and tilted her head back in anticipation of his cock. "Take your time with this part," she ordered while he aligned himself at her entrance. "You know that's how I like it."

He nodded. "I as well." True on a normal day, but in this circumstance he hoped the effort didn't end up killing (or humiliating) him. He slid slowly into the warmth of her _beyond ready _sex, clenching his jaw as he went, every second fighting the urge to go mad and lose himself inside her. He buried himself to the hilt. "And what does the Lady require now?"

She laid down and replied with the words Killian would have hated to hear an hour ago. "Whatever you want."

He burst with gratitude and relief from head to toe as he drove forward with the kind of animalistic force she usually appreciated when they played. Luckily, this game was no exception. He was certain that if she found his needy, unrestrained thrusting only a tolerable experience, he'd pay for it. Painfully. He was of course willing to take it, but guessing her needs correctly always made him feel like an especially successful lover. His spine rattled and muscles tensed as he spilled into her.

She held his hips firm to keep him deep inside until it was completely over. Until there was nothing more for her to take.

He withdrew and collapsed at her side, ambivalent to the dirt beneath him.

A few minutes later she stood up and shook out his shirt. Most of the debris shook off, but there were still a lot lot of dark soil marks left behind. "When we get home you're going to scrub this clean with a toothbrush," she said as he rose cautiously to his feet. "I'll accept minimal staining, but that's it."

He frowned. It didn't sound too difficult.

"Oh," Emma added as she helped him put on the dirty, defiled garment. "And I'll have the vid files of aaaaaalllllll our favorites playing right next to you. Full volume." She smoothed out his shirt. "I doubt I'll get . . . _needy_ again - a girl can only take so much - but if I do, I'll take care of myself." She got dressed and packed up their toys. Everything except the collar around Killian's neck. That stayed on. "I might do it in front of you," she shrugged. "We'll see how I feel."

_And suddenly LAUNDRY becomes erotic, _he thought with a quiet chuckle. _Never in my life would I have guessed it possible._ He smiled. _I have an impossibly amazing life._


	6. On Stage

****I updated to make a minor but important correction. At one point Emma has on a thing that would prevent her from doing a thing and then a few sentences later she's doing the thing. I fixed it. All better. Carry on.**

They were relaxing quietly on the back porch in the beautiful weather gazing out at the sea when Emma gave him _the look. _

"We can't, pet. You and Regina are cutting the ribbon at the new theatre today, and then you've got that big speech, remember? We have to start getting ready soon, in fact."

"I do remember," Emma turned to face him and cupped the front of his pants. "Why do you think I've been rehearsing the speech so obsessively all week long?" She breathed in the scent of him mixed the sea air. "I'll need to recite it no matter how _distracted_ I am."

Hook's eyes darkened, both impressed and aroused. "You've been planning this?"

"Mmmmmm," Emma sighed. "I'm not fond of the ceremonial aspect of Princess life. I thought being your Toy for the day would make it bearable."

Hook jerked her hand away from his half firm cock, pinned both hands behind her back and drove her against the porch railing.

Emma shuddered, flashing back to the days when it took him a few minutes to warm up.

He gave her arms a solid tug. Not enough to hurt, but enough to elicit a quick, eager noise. "Have you got yourself off to the thought of it these last weeks?"

"Three times," she replied. "No, three and a half. One time Mom and Dad dropped by unexpectedly and by the time they left I had to get to work."

"Poor Swan," he chuckled, dripping _smug. _"Must have been awkward trying to calm yourself down while they chattered away."

Emma swallowed as she felt him grow against her hip. "I told them I'd been doing a shitload of push ups."

Despite the fact that their rented home was on the waterfront, 'on the waterfront' did not mean 'a few steps from the beach.' Also, if one was wandering the beach, they'd have to squint through piles of boulders and random foliage to get even a halfway decent look at Emma's back porch, much less discern any activity.

Hook was wearing regular clothes, but she was dressed in a black bikini with a matching thigh length beach robe.

"Even though we're unlikely to be seen by anyone at all -" he tightened his grip on her wrists and hovered over her mouth as he spoke, "I'll spare you the _indignity_ of being stripped naked and fucked right out in the open."

"Thank you," Emma whispered, politeness being an implicitly understood rule of the game.

"It's not for you!" He growled. "True, it keeps your dignity intact, but my primary motivation is - and listen carefully because you seem to have forgotten . . . " his fingers dove beneath the waistband of her bikini and ghosted circles around her clit, his touch so delicate as to completely clash with the forceful tone of his words. He knew how much such contradictions turned her on. "On the off chance anyone did somehow catch a glimpse of you fully naked, then they'd have seen something that belongs to _me! My _territory, _my_ treasure!"

His tender touch changed without warning when he plunged two fingers deep into her and thrust aggressively, each thrust timed to emphasize his words. "I. Will. Not. Share. _You!" _

Emma clutched his shirtsleeve for support while he held her hip tight in his hand.

_Not that the hook ever impeded me, _he thought, _but it is convenient to have two hands at my disposal._

Much to Emma's dismay, the fingers inside her ceased to move. She closed he eyes as if to mourn the loss, but Hook ordered her to look at him, so she met and held his unwavering stare.

"You are _my _pleasure. My obedient, stunning _plaything._" His tongue darted out and slid through her pliant lips for hardly a second before he withdrew.

_You're teasing me. _She bit back a whine. _Please keep going._

His thumb began to massage her clit and the cadence of his voice changed from aggressive to the spoken equivalent of the black silk around her shoulders. A shining, slippery spill of darkness.

"A pirate shares his plunder with no one, Swan. . . nooooooow . . . " his eyes raked over the length of her body, drinking her in like the finest quality rum. "I've no issue with other men being treated to the sight of your legs . . . or the slope of your back, your midriff, even the swell of cleavage." He ran his tongue from the silhouette of her breasts to the base of her throat, then pulled away. "Even if a man should gaze a bit, or sneak a second look," he withdrew his fingers from her completely in favor of gripping her ass with both hands and pressing her against his hardness. "Honestly, it flatters me. That other men may only admire a mere hint,just a _taste_ of what is mine." He grinned and slid the robe down one shoulder, then lunged in for a sharp bite.

Emma shuddered and gasped.

"What I get to take home and strip bare," his hands went beneath the silk garment and yanked the bikini bottoms down to mid - thigh, "fuck senseless and command to whatever service I desire." He hoisted her up and sat her on the railing, careful to arrange the robe so it spilled over the railing and obscured her ass. "Let's push those legs out a bit," he mused as he tugged her bikini bottoms completely off, pushed her thighs apart, and positioned himself closer to her ready center.

She said nothing, but he could read the look on her face.

"I said I wouldn't _strip you naked _and fuck you out in the open." He paused and watched her realize the technicality while he undid his belt. "There are so many ways to fuck a woman without stripping her bare."

She jerked and drew in a sharp, shaky breath when he took himself out and rocked against her, is rigid shaft sweeping through the length of her sex.

"Of course such methods are usually employed with common harlots or whores in dark alleys." He kept rocking, but refused to enter her. No. Instead he guided himself to press against her clit with every upward sweep. "What would you prefer, Emma?" he asked, never taking his eyes from her face. "To be lain down on our cozy bed and gently wooed whilst I undress you? Or to be claimed right here as you are, taken in whatever manner I please?"

"Right here," Emma insisted, panting as just the tip of him slipped inside her. "Right here!" It took all of her self discipline not to buck her hips and force him deeper.

"Hm. Like a whore?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"No pride at all?"

"No!"

He curled one hand around her throat and pushed her mouth open with his own, demanding her tongue participate in a volley of power. While the kiss was more than pleasurable, she did not fail to notice the feel of him moving deeper inside her.

He ripped free of her mouth and hissed, "well here's what that feels like."

She gripped the railing to keep from tumbling off the edge and clutched his waist with her legs as he granted her request.

Not a rapid - fire thrust.

But deep. And selfish. The kind of thrust that made her whole body lurch. The kind of thrust that fulfilled her expectations of a playmate and then some.

"How shall I pay you?" Hook rasped against her ear as his right arm wound around her back so she had something to lean against.

"What?" She whimpered, half - lost in a fog.

"A whore - ah! Trades sex - for - for - _fuck!_ . . . "for money!" He gasped and quickened his pace when she leaned in such a way as to help him stretch her out rather than just advance and retreat. His voice warbled and shallowed. "What is your fee?"

The head of his cock started to drive into a highly sensitive spot with every forward thrust, and pleasure wracked her body too powerfully to respond to his question for a moment.

"Cock," she finally whispered with great effort. "S'all I need." She panted. "Yours. Please. Pay me. _Pay me!"_

He growled obscene praise for her unparalleled lust as he came, ranking his nails over her flesh. The sting made her even more wet than before he fucked her. He didn't wait for his body to recover before he zipped up, yanked her off the railing, and switched their places.

"Knees. Now." He leaned back and crossed his arms and legs as she lowered her wobbly body. He regarded her silently for a moment. "Decisions, decisions," he mused, drumming his fingers on his arm. "Part of me is imagining those lovely thighs _covered_ in nice dark marks . . . " He continued to drum his fingers. "Letting you suck me is out, I need to recover . . . " he leered down at her. "Maybe later if you beg hard enough."

She opened her mouth to plead, but Hook cut her off.

"I said later!" He barked. "Your listening skills had better improve, you know what I expect!" He pushed himself off the railing and started to circle her like a hawk. "Maybe it's been too long since we played . . . maybe I need to re - train you . . . "

_Train?!_ Her ears perked as well as her posture. _That's a pet word. Leash? Is he going to leash me?_ She visualized herself being walked back indoors on her hands and knees, her eyes fixed to the ground.

Hook noticed the change on her demeanor right away, and stroked her head as though she were indeed a pet. "Lay on the ground, knees up, legs spread . . . " he waited for her to get in position. "Close your eyes and take care of yourself." He didn't wait around to make sure she obeyed before walking back into the house and sliding the porch door closed behind him.

_God I'm wet! It has been too long since we played!_

By the time Hook returned her back was arched and her mouth open as if preparing to take cock.

"Keep going," he commanded softly as he crouched next to her

She heard a soft _clink_ and felt a cool, narrow strip of leather slide beneath her neck.

_Collar!_

She increased pressure on her clit as that familiar, beautiful throb began to build in her gut.

Hook's delicate hands fastened the collar around her neck.

She sped her pace and massaged herself aggressively while she waited to hear the clatter of a leash being clasped on. Instead what she felt was two of Hook's fingers curling through the collar.

"Stop." The word wasn't growled, or hissed, or yelled. Just stated calm as a breeze.

She was so close that it physically hurt her to do it, but orders are orders. Her hands had barely settled at her sides when he jerked her into sitting position. She made the mistake of intuiting the next step on her own, without a direct order and crouched onto all fours, and was punished for it.

"My _God!" _His arm came across her back at an angle and forced her down as if she were about to be arrested. "It has been too bloody long since we played!"

Her cheek was pressed to the porch, and she could feel his hot breath against her ear when he bent down to quietly scold her. "No words. Nod yes or no. Is it your place to make assumptions?"

She shook her head no.

"Unless I specifically allow it, do you get a say?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you at any point presume to contradict me?"

No.

"Should you pay for your violation?"

She nodded yes.

His arm left her back and he lovingly nuzzled her jut beneath the earlobe. "That was the correct answer, Swan. You may be _unruly,_" he bit and tugged her earlobe. "And a bit of a cock junkie. But you are intelligent." He ran his tongue over the soft flesh he'd just bit. "Intelligence gets me harder than the _tightest_ pussy ever could.

She stifled a whimper as he grabbed her collar again, this time pulling her into full standing position.

"Here's how you pay," he said, his voice returned to darkness as he held her collar at the back and steered her through the house and into the bathroom. The crop and his cell phone were displayed across sink cabinet. "Bend." He pushed her forward. "Hands in either side of the sink, palms flat."

She watched herself in the mirror while she did as she was told.

The hand at the back of her neck clenched harder and he leaned close to her ear again. "I was going to hurt you a bit more before we got ready." He grabbed ahold of the crop and threw it out the open bathroom door. "Nope. That's out." He picked up the cell phone and held it so close to her face it took up almost her entire field of vision. "I was also going to try a little something new." He paused to make room for a silent drumroll. "Instead of setting this up on a stand to film my _generosity,_ I was going to make you hold it and film is in the mirror . . . I had it all planned out . . . Mmmmmmm," he sighed as he breathed her in. "Hold it as still as you can, Emma . . . I want you in frame at all times, Emma . . . if you drop it . . ."

Her breath shallowed as she waited for him to continue.

"I'll not lay another finger on you for the rest of the day but I'll make you watch from across the room every time I get myself off."

Panic flooded her eyes.

"Don't worry," Hook purred with a gentle kiss to her temple. "You've not lost my touch . . . or my _aggression."_ He kissed he again. "You'll just be attending the opening with a pristine ass is all."

"Thank you," Emma sighed. "I want so much more."

"I know," he said as he released her neck from his iron grip. "I've never met a woman with such an immodest libido." He paused and ran his fingers through her hair. "You may stand up."

She stood and they stood snuggled together like any other couple. Doe eyed and gazing at one another. His one hand in her hair, the other resting at her midriff while she caressed his arm.

"Let's just see . . ." He whispered as the hand at her midriff began to travel south. "How we're doing." He wiggled his fingers beneath her bikini bottoms and palmed the soaking heat between her legs. "That's what I like to feel." He grinned. He withdrew his hand and held it before her face. "Lick."

She went to work, never taking her eyes off the mirror.

_I am awesome!_ She thought. The abundant taste of her slick arousal on his hand helped distract her from the annoyance of losing the crop.

"We both need to get ready, so it's going to be a while before I can tend to you properly," he explained as she ran her tongue over the terrain of his palm. "But rest assured you _will_ work for my benefit at this event." He gazed at her while she finished cleaning his hand. "Right then," he practically chirped. His voice bearing no trace of their gameplay. "Hair up. Up and sleek, that's all I require, the makeup is your call. I'll go pick the dress."

He pulled her into a long, meandering kiss. "I do love that taste," he whispered against her lips.

An hour later they were standing together in front of a full length mirror in the bedroom.

Hook had picked her out a simple smoky grey dress with short sleeves and a scoop neck. The dress wasn't tight but it did flatter her figure.

He wore black pants and a dark red long sleeved shirt (V neck of course. Emma could count on one hand the number of times she saw him in any other style.)

Nothing fancy. It was a theatre opening, not a night at then Opera.

He kissed her temple and gave her a medium sized white handbag. "Keep this with you. Standard necessities plus blindfold, change of panties, and the tiny vibrator. Listen for your phone, I'll be texting you instructions now and then."

He clapped when Emma and Regina held the giant scissors and cut the ribbon together. Meandered and chatted with everyone in the lobby before they all were ushered in to the main stage theatre. Since it wasn't a fancy enough occasion for reserved seating he made sure to loiter near the door so he could be one of the first ones in and claim a front row seat. Granny and Archie ended up being the only two people sitting between him and Emma's parents.

The order for the speeches was: 1)Gippetto, since building the theatre was his idea in the first place. 2)Regina 3)Emma.

_Now for the fun._

The lights were dimmed and a spotlight shine bright on Gippetto, so it was easy for him to subtly slip his phone from his coat pocket unnoticed and hold it low.

Emma was waiting in the wings behind Regina mentally running through the lines of her speech when she got the text.

_Put it in. And when I start it, you had better move your body for best use of the thing. I know you know how to._

"Psst!" She tapped Regina on the shoulder. "I need to duck out for a minute. I'll be back in a minute." She grabbed her purse and dashed to the ladies room.

_Done. _She texted back in less than a minute, squirming with anticipation. _What now?_/

_Return to your place and wait._

Emma wondered if his heart was really in it this time.

Nothing happened for the rest of Gippetto's speech. And nothing through Regina's.

Then Regina handed the floor over to her. The moment the spotlight hit her she felt a barely discernible, continuous quiver between her legs. It stopped when Regina finished introducing her and she stepped up to the podium.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm so glad you all could make it, thank you. And thank you again to Gippetto for the wonderful idea, and all the **_generous -"_**

Hook brought his thumb down on the control and slid it to maximum when she said the word. She'd rehearsed the speech so many times he knew it too, and he had a pretty good idea of when and how hard to play her. He bit back a grin when she curled her fingers tight around the edge of the podium and continued, masking her surprise as enthusiasm.

"Such _**generous**_ support from all of you with your fundraisers. Granny," a smaller spotlight found Granny. "We can't say enough about your pies, we really can't, they're the best."

Another strong, drawn out pulse. Granted she was behind a podium, but Hook still watched her carefully to make sure she was doing her best to manipulate the toy inside her

_Gooooood girl._

"And everyone who participated in Storybrook High's art auction. _Very_ _TALENTED -" _she gripped the podium. "TALENTED YOUNG PEOPLE!" She applauded. "Hey, who bought the ceramic dish set?"

"I did!" A guy seated in the middle row raised his hands.

Emma smiled and pointed in the direction of his voice since the spotlight obscured her vision. "You sir, outbid me," a gentle laugh rolled through the crowd. "But we're good. I can take it."

A series of rapid fire burst.

She chewed her lip playfully, and he knew her body well enough to discern the twitch in her shoulders that always accompanied a shiver down south.

_Quite the actress, Swan. _If he didn't know better, he'd assume her playfulness demeanor was the result of her innocuous banter.

"Keep the dish set, I'm not greedy."

He eased back on the pace, but slowly accelerated intensity as she went continued.

"This theatre is proof of -" she cleared her throat. "Of what a _**great**_ . . . town Storybrook is. We take **_care_** of our community." She cleared her throat again and he knew from the way she shifted her weight that she was obeying her order. Doing her all to work the lively toy against her most sensitive spots while trying not to betray her arousal. "Ahem. Sorry. Throat's a little dry."

Hook decided to be nice and hit pause while she took a sip of water.

_You're smart enough to know it's not over, Emma. _Of that he was sure. He knew his woman, especially when they played. Even an attentive partner had to be doubly so with this sort of thing.

She drew a deep breath. "We _**come**_ tthh-through for each other. Work together. We're a team." She got a lucky break when everyone clapped in praise of Storybrook, and she had a moment rally her poker face even as she held her legs close together and felt the ripple in her strong thigh muscles climb higher and clench around her proxy for Hook's skilled hands or cock.

_Stop. Picturing. It._ She scolded herself. She couldn't stop imagining them fucking somewhere backstage. Or better, her naked and stinging, biting back cries as he wielded the crop. _No sympathy, no quarter, no - goddammit, stop picturing it._

The applause ended far too soon and she was forced to mentally multitask.

_In the prop room. Below the stage . . . _A lot of productions involved a character seeming to rise out of or fall through the ground, so under the stage was like it's own little room with a bunch of trapdoor access points.

_STOP, STOP STOP!_

_I am impressed though, Princess. _

"I'm lucky to _have you all. Really lucky."_ It looked and sounded like sentimental emphasis. One had to look and listen close to pick up the subtle differences.

_Or know her like I do, _Hook thought, allowing himself a touch of arrogance. _You clueless sods think she's just moved as hell about this place. _He knew she was truly proud of the new theatre, but he also knew her whole body was _aching_ to cum.

"You've been so _**good**_ _to me _from the moment I _**came**_ here . . . _thankyouandenjoytheshow!"_

She rallied and managed to make it offstage without wobbling as the High School band began to play. Hook rose from his seat to meet her in the wings. No one would question him going to congratulate her on the fine speech and soothe her slightly worked up state.

He sped the thing to its quickest pace, met her backstage, and immediately brought her into a tight hug. The band was playing too loud for even nearby people to hear anything he whispered in her ear.

"Spectacular, love." He placed a hand on her lower back and pressed her close enough to feel his hint of hardness beneath the strategically loose pants. "Do you know how _hard_ I'm working to stay _soft?!"_

She pressed her mouth against the crook of his neck and whimpered.

"Calm yourself enough to walk and don't you _dare_ cum until I allow it!"

"Of course not," she promised, despite being dripping wet.

_Thank you for the change of panties, Hook. This pair is going to reek of sex by the time you're done with me. _

"I wouldn't."

Emma had been so keen to follow every step of the construction process, Hook had many times walked through the building by her side at various stages of completion, so he knew there were at least three tiers of rafters backstage. The top tier well obscured to anyone on the ground.

"Top tier of the rafters," he rasped. "Bring your purse."

A hand operated lift took them to the top. Hook didn't count. It may have been three three tiers, it may have been a thousand. All he knew is, it was pitch dark. His eyes had to adjust to the dark before he could see that there _were _a few lightbulbs here and there. Probably just bright enough for the actor to see a bit.

He pushed her to the ground as soon as they stepped onto the narrow plank. Just wide enough to accommodate their side - by - side bodies. "Remove the toy."

She obeyed.

"Your purse."

She held it up for him to take.

"Close your eyes.

It didn't take a genius to figure out he meant to blindfold her.

"Crawl. Forward." He ordered in his coldest tone.

She had no idea how far she'd crawled when he grabbed the back of her dress and yanked her into kneeling position.

"So elegant. . . "

She could here the _clicking_ of his shoes as he paced semi - circles around her.

"So adored by her public. If only they knew how _filthy_ you are . . . "

A rush of arousal shot through her when she heard him unzip.

"What do you suppose they would they think, hm . . . ?"

"That . . ." she swallowed, hoping she gave the answer he wanted. "That I'm a whore."

"Exactly." Hook stroked her hair lovingly, as though he'd taken her on the most romantic possible outing. "And whores don't request. They _receive."_ With that his hands fisted in her hair, officially ruining her sleek hairdo, and his cock plunged into her mouth. Not that she was surprised by the move, his words had made the plan rather obvious, but his pace was much faster than usual.

_A challenge, _she realized with a tingle. Sometimes they liked to push the boundaries a little. To see if the parameters had moved. She honed in on nothing but the master in her mouth, and timed her suck and release to the pace of his thrust.

"Hold still," his hissed, massaging and tugging her hair at will. "You're a wet hole, do you understand? . . . and you may touch me now.

She whined against his hard, pulsing flesh as her hands went to his shaft and balls as if magnetic force compelled her?

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh," he breathed. "Your talents . . . " he couldn't finish the sentence.

He fucked her throat until he came with a rattling hiss, admiring the sight of a few drops of cum rolling down her chin. Her hair was an absolute rat's nest by the time he finished. "You've done so well," he whispered as he softened and withdrew from the warm cave of her mouth. "I was going to end the game here -"

"What?!" She kicked herself as soon as the word escaped her lips. _You accept when he gives, Emma! Sub 101! _

A low laugh rumbled out of his chest. "I'll forgive that _flagrant_ violation, dearest. Just because my body is wanting, and you have earned full credit. We'll play a while longer."

She shuddered with relief.

He smiled. "You deserve a reward for today after all, and I am no tyrant. So instead of a. . . _closing curtain _so to speak, we shall take an intermission." He grabbed her elbowcans pulled her to her feet. "Let me think . . . "

Their standard _pause_ method was to tape or tie up the pet and have them sit somewhere in the house until Owner was ready to play again, but Hook felt like stepping out of the box.

"Here's what you're to do Princess - and listen carefully because I will not repeat myself. When we get home I will give you the car keys. You shall fetch me my favorite cigar - you know the ones - a bottle of scotch," he took a wad of bills from his pocket and shoved them into her bra. "The _best_ scotch." "He was still partial to rum, but for some reason top shelf scotch sounded better to him. Maybe the rich amber color subconsciously struck him as sexier, he didn't know and didn't care.

He took a moment to lick the tantalizing slope of her breasts and undo her hair before continuing.

"When you get home you will change into the lingerie of choosing while I smoke my cigar. Crawl to my feet and wait until I finish my cigar, and when I'm done you will do . . . ?"

"Whatever you want," Emma replied calmly while Hook smoothed down and brushed her hair with his fingers.

She changed her panties and they both returned to casually mingling with the crowd. Hours passed before they pulled up in front of the house. As promised, Hook handed over the keys and strolled up the driveway.

_Cigar and scotch. Black and silver bodice with garter belt, thigh highs, no panties, and lace up stiletto boots._ She figured it was the perfect combination of sexy and badass.

Meanwhile, Hook had mastered his role well enough to push her delicious appeal out of mind when she was of sight and collect his energy. He snacked on a handful of potato chips and thumbed though one of Henry's magazines. _Artful Science Digest. _While he had no intention of utterly usurping Neal, his feelings toward Henry were fatherly enough for him to feel a rush of pride at 'his boy's' obvious intellect and creativity. Most other young lads were surely not avid readers of things like _Artful Science Digest. _

His sentimental the reverie ended when Emma came home.

He was strewn across the couch, and Emma came and knelt at his side and set a small paper bag on the coffee table.

"Sixteen year old Aberlour," she purred. "And your favorite cigar. Should I serve you or go get dressed?"

Hook considered the question, surprised he hadn't thought of the detail in advance.

"Bring me a tumbler with two ice cubes," he decided. "I'll handle the cigar."

He sipped and and smoked in leisure while he listened to Emma get ready.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," he let out an inhuman moan when she returned to the room, her hands behind her back.

He sat up straight and stubbed the half smoked cigar out in his impromptu astray, otherwise known as a seldom used coffee mug (neither of them indulged in cigars often enough to merit owning an actual ashtray.)

"You're brilliant," he mused. "Turn around."

"I hope you don't mind," she purred when he saw that her hands were actually _handcuffed_ behind her back. "I am technically wearing them." She looked over her shoulder at him. "You can think of them as bracelets that get you hard . . ."

His partial hardness _did_ grow noticeably.

" . . . Or if you'd rather put me away for -"

"Come here!" He growled as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Undo my pants and stroke."

He tore his shirt off, removed her handcuffs, and poured a light rain of scotch over her body as she unzipped and withdrew him. He let her stroke him for as long as he could stand, then instead of pulling her into his lap and demanding she ride him, he slid to the floor and spun her around so her lower back was pressed against the couch, her legs spread wide at either side of him.

"You look delicious," he said as he licked trails of scotch from her breasts and shoulders. "How do I pay for the meal?" he asked, revisiting the theme from earlier in the day.

"Mmmmmmm," her head lolled back.

He ran his tongue over her abdomen, picking up more scotch tails as he went.

"How?" he whispered.

"M - m - more cock."

He surged into her the second the words cleared her lips. "Am I kind?" he panted as he thrust.

"Yyyyy," she whined through clenched teeth. He took it as a yes.

_"Generous?"_

"Ah - h, h, _huh!_" The answer came shallow and halting.

The game demanded selfishness so this time he skipped her clit all together, and clawed at her ass as he swelled inside her.

"Bloody! . . . _Oh!_ Bloody . . . _right! I!_ _**Am!"**_ He came with a rattling moan, and still mustered the energy to suck a dark mark into the base of her throat while afterglow seeped in.

"Damn," Emma sighed when he finished his work.

At that moment it dawned on her for the first time that she and Hook were a month away from their two year anniversary. Then she flashed back (for the first time in a long time) to all the weeks she'd spent agonizing over whether or not to tell him the _deep dark secret_ of her fantasy.

And there they were. Crumpled at the foot of the couch, covered in the smell of scotch and sex, and she'd never been happier in her life.


End file.
